A New Family
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: The world of magic has finally been saved. Black Magic has been extinguished from the world due to the combined efforts of our favorite guilds. Now, all that's left is to go on with everyone's lives. However, things don't always turn out like they expect.
1. Chapter 1

A New Family

Chapter 1

The Start of a Family

**Note:** I've been wanting to write this story for a while, but a lot's been going on these past few weeks. Before I get started, I wanted to apologize about my recent lack in updates. I've been at home with my family and decided to take a little bit of a break. However, I promise things will return to normal. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to let me know how things go.

A couple of years have gone by and the darkness of the world has finally been extinguished. It took the combined efforts of all of the guilds in order to do it, but they managed to overcome the powers of the Black Magic. Now, the magic guilds such as Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale have been subjected to doing much easier jobs. However, the pay is still good and the fun is still present. Makarov has managed to withstand the test of time, but has finally retired. Unfortunately, Gildarts turned down the Guild Master request. Even though that happened, Laxus proved to be the next worthy choice with his efforts against the final duel for magic.

As for the others, not much has changed. The usual people remained within the guild. Some of the big names that decided the stay were Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel. Erza, Gray, and Juvia are all still in the guild, but they've decided to go on the move. With her skills reaching their peak, Erza decided to take on some of the decade-long missions. Although Black Magic is no longer present, there are still problems with normal magic that are left to be solved. Gray and Juvia decided to take it easy for a while. Gray finally warmed up to Juvia so they've been able to live together, in hopes that they'll be able to solve Gray's problem of his Devil Slayer Magic taking over his body.

With things finally calming down, Natsu and Lucy have finally been able to take things a little slower. Natsu went through a lot when they fought against the darkness, but he knew that the guild life was the only way he could go. On the other hand, Lucy developed more and more feelings for Natsu. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the courage to tell him the truth. Now, things are slowly returning to their normal state or chaos and fun inside of the guild.

Lucy took her time getting ready and finally made her way to the guild building as the morning was slowly coming to an end. When she arrived, everyone welcomed her back. She looked around the building and noticed that Natsu wasn't there. She immediately walked over to Mira and asked her if she knew anything about it.

"Hey Mira."

"Morning Lucy. How are things?"

"They're good. Hey, do you know where Natsu is?"

"Not really. I did see him wandering around town earlier today. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought that we could go on a job or something."

"Hey, you're in luck. We just a got a new batch of job requests this morning. Feel free to go and check them out. I'm sure there's something you'll pick up." She smiled at Mira and walked over to the request board. She was surprised to see how many new jobs there were. She did her best to scan the wall, but there was nothing that caught her attention. Out of nowhere, she was grabbed from behind and swung around in the air.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"Whoa! Hey Natsu, what are you doing?"

"What? I can't greet my partner like this?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"Hey, you got some time? I wanted to show you something." All of a sudden, Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building.

"Hey! What?! Where are we going?!"

"It's alright. You'll see." She honestly had no idea where he was going or what he was planning. There wasn't anything special about today so this was definitely something on-the-spot. As she was being pulled through the city, she saw a huge smile on his face as he kept his face forward. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she knew that it was best just to stay quiet and wait for what he had planned for her. The most she could do was brace herself for whatever was to come since he's pulled some pretty interesting stuff on her. After a few minutes, Natsu finally let go of her wrist and quickly walked around behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just calm down. I'm sure you'll enjoy this." She couldn't help but take a deep breath. Although this may seem reassuring, it was hard to tell with Natsu so she decided to stay vigilant until she knew for sure what this little secret he had for her was. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally stopped which made Lucy speak up once again.

"Uuhhh, why are we stopping?"

"Because. I wanted to show you this." He removed his hands and showed Lucy a huge, beautiful house. It was on top of a hill that overlooked the city of Magnolia and right at the front door was Happy. He had something in his hand which he flew over to Natsu and put it in his hand.

"Wow, what is this place?" She took a couple steps forward and continued to adore this house she was in front of.

"It's our new house." Her moment of bliss was suddenly interrupted by that one word.

"Our? You just said our." She turned around and saw holding his hands behind his back. "Natsu, what's going on here?"

"Lucy, we've been through a lot together. And I think we've grown rather close because of it. I mean, you're the only person I've been able to go on jobs with that didn't bug the crap out of me. We've had our good times and our bad times, but I think it was all worth it in the end." She was starting to realize where he was going. "I guess what I'm trying to say is a little hard for me to come out to about." He suddenly got down on his left knee and pulled out the small box from behind his back. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He opened up the small box to a beautiful reddish white diamond that almost looked like it was glowing. "I went searching for the best diamond I could find. Once I found it, I wanted to make it special so I infused my flames inside of it so you'd know that I'd always be there with you. I… I love you." She brought her hands up to her mouth as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Natsu, I… I… I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

"Really? I wanted it to be special since you're so special to me. So, what do you say?" She slowly lowered her hands as a tear rolled down her face.

"Of course I will." She stuck out her hand and Natsu pulled out the ring. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it on her left ring finger. "Oh my gosh, Natsu, it's so beautiful. Ah, what are you…?"

"Let's take a tour of the house, shall we?" He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the front door. It immediately opened up to an open front area. To the right was the living room. Right in front of them was the kitchen and to the left of the kitchen was the living room. In the far right corner of the house was the master bedroom with one more room immediately to the left of the entrance. "So what do you think?"

"I…" 

"Oh wait, there's one more thing I have to show you." He ran her through the house and to the backyard where there was a nice sized backyard. Around the edges was a small fence that they were able to lean on. Just over the ridge was the view of Magnolia. That's where Lucy nearly lost her composure.

"How… How did you guys afford this?"

"Well, we sold our old house. We didn't get a lot from it, but it definitely helped out. After that, we saved up most of the money we got from jobs and other things that you didn't know about. We wanted it all to be a surprise." There was a smile on her face.

"Well, you've definitely surprised me." All of a sudden, the front door swung open and in walked Wendy. They turned their heads and greeted her with a smile. "Hey Wendy, guess what? Natsu and I are getting married and this is our new house."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know? It just happened. How did you know?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but… Natsu took me in as his little sister."

End of Chapter 1

**Ending Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. There's still more to come so I hope you all are excited for more.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Family

Chapter 2

The News of the Century

"Huh? Your sister? Why would he do that?"

"Well, it wasn't really him who did it. It was me. After everything was resolved, I saw that the others were going on their own paths with others and I wanted to have that someone with me. And I knew that Natsu was the perfect one. Now, with you with him, it makes things even better." She smiled and jumped into Lucy's body, hugging her in the process. "Lucy-nee, we're a family now."

"Yeah, we are," she said as a tear rolled down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her dream come true. The two people she cared for most were now the closest people she had to her. Things were already starting to look up for her.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone." She grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to pull her towards the guild building, but she resisted at first.

"Wait, now?!"

"Yes now. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried. It's just that… I don't know. I just think that it's a little too soon to tell everyone."

"Too soon. Oh come on Lucy, I'm sure everyone will love to hear this."

"Natsu, how can you just stand there and let her do this? Don't you think we should let this go for a bit before telling everyone?" He suddenly turned around and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Let's go Lucy. Let's tell everyone the good news."

"Hey! Don't you ever listen to me?! We can't go right now! Ugh, Natsu!" it was just like old times. Natsu was doing something that Lucy didn't approve of. However, he didn't care. He kept on going until it was finally over. Even though Lucy was kind of upset about this whole thing, she wouldn't have it any other way. Every decision Natsu made was never a bad one so how bad could this one get. She loosened up her body and let him carry her back to the guild. Once they arrived, Natsu barged through the door and announced the news.

"Hey everyone, I've got some great news. Lucy and I are getting married." Jugs fell to the ground as the whole place went silent. All of their eyes were on the three of them as they stood at the entrance waiting for some kind of response.

"See? I told you this was a bad idea," she whispered to Natsu. When she turned her head, she saw Levy walking towards with a shocked look on her face. "Levy-chan, I uh…"

"Is it true? Are you and Natsu really getting married?" There was no hiding it now. All she could do was tell her the truth.

"Yes we are, and it would mean the world to me if…"

"Ah, I'm so excited for you Lu-chan. It's finally happening." Levy wrapped her arms around and Lucy and spun her around and around. "Everybody, Lucy and Natsu are getting married!"

"Hey!" Everyone raised their mugs with smiles on their faces. "Congratulations! Natsu and Lucy are getting married! Woohoo!" Out of nowhere, Gajeel came up next to him and put his arm around his neck.

"Oi Salamander, when did you start getting soft?"

"I'm not getting soft. I've just started to be honest." Natsu suddenly pulled Gajeel's face closer. "You should start doing the same before you lose your special someone." His eyes peered over to Levy and Gajeel immediately pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey, I'm just saying."

At that moment, everyone starting crowding Natsu and Lucy. They all wanted to know the details. For Natsu, they wanted to know how he proposed and how much the ring was. For Lucy, they wanted to know how he proposed to her and what she was planning on doing for the wedding. It kind of took her by surprise since they just got engaged about an hour ago. She didn't how to respond even though all of the girls wanted to know the details of their upcoming plans.

"So when are you getting married? Where are you getting married? Whose gonna be your maid of honor?" Lucy's face was getting red. She was being pinned in a corner with no escape.

"Uuhh. Uhhh…" Out of nowhere, Levy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the back of the guild where she secluded themselves from everyone else. Once they were safe, Levy hugged her tight one more time before letting her go.

"I'm so happy for Lu-chan. I knew this would happen eventually."

"Thanks."

"So, do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Haha, not really. It happened so recently that it didn't really cross my mind."

"Well, I think this is perfect."

"What do you mean?" She suddenly grabbed Lucy's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'd love to make this happen for you."

"Make what happen? I'm sorry. There's so much going on that it's a little hard for me to understand everything."

"I want to organize your wedding." Lucy was in shock that she couldn't really answer her. "Please Lu-chan, I would really love to do this for you. I've never done it before, but for you, I want to make it extra special."

"Levy-chan, you don't have to…"

"I want to. I want you to be happy and I can get everyone to help me out. This is going to be amazing. I promise. You'll never forget it." She wrapped her arms around Lucy's body and hugged once again.

"Levy-chan, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

For the rest of the day, the guild was as lively as could be. The topic was solely based on Natsu and Lucy's marriage plans. When they finished their conversation, Levy took command of most of the guild, giving them instructions on their part of their marriage. Most of them were simply responsible for helping Levy organize the wedding. The only one who was asked to do a specific task was Mirajane which was to mend a dress for Lucy. All that was left to do was decide on her bridesmaids, but she knew that that could wait until a later time. Without wasting anytime, everyone immediately started to work on things they were told which made Natsu and Lucy leave the building.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You two go have some fun."

"Why? What are you guys doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Levy pushed them out the door and closed it behind them. They were so confused. They felt they just ran a marathon. Things happened so fast that it almost seemed like they didn't even know what happened. But they quickly calmed down and decided to head back home. When they got there, they saw the sun reach the horizon and decided to head to the backyard. Once there, they saw Wendy staring at the horizon when they came up behind her and surprised her.

"Hey Wendy. Sorry for being gone all day."

"It's okay. Happy and Carla kept me company so it's okay."

"Aye." The five of them turned their heads and continued to watch the sun as it slowly fell from the sky until it finally disappeared for the day.

"Alright. Are we ready to spend our first night in our new house?"

"Me!"

"Aye sir!" Wendy and Happy's arms shot up in the air as they quickly ran into the house to officially claim their rooms. The house had a total of three rooms and two bathrooms. Wendy and Carla took one room while Natsu, Lucy, and Happy took the master bedroom. When she arrived in the master bedroom, she was surprised to see all of her stuff already there.

"Wow, my stuffs here."

"Yeah, Wendy took the liberty of bringing your stuff here after everything was decided."

"Aw, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Plus, it was best to get out of there as soon as possible since that land lady gives the creeps." She couldn't help but smile since she knew that it was true.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a bath."

"Go right ahead. I know you'll enjoy it." Lucy grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Right as she got inside, she was amazed. The bathroom was huge. The tub was large enough to fit two people with a shower on the other side of the room. Everywhere else just had room to walk around. She nearly dropped to her knees due to so much excitement. After she finished up what appeared to be the best bath of her life, she walked back into the room where Natsu was already lying down on the bed shirtless.

"How was it?"

"I just don't get it. How did you guys afford this?"

"Haha, don't worry about it. It's been a long day. Let's crash for the night." At first, Lucy was a little nervous since there was only one bed in the room. Natsu was acting normal, but Lucy didn't really know what to do. She slowly walked over to the empty side of the bed and pulled up the blankets. When she climbed inside, she immediately felt at home. It was so comfortable that it didn't even feel real. Then, out of nowhere, Natsu wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her face shot bright red for she wasn't expecting him to do something like this.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just getting comfortable. Good night." He kissed her on the cheek and quickly fell asleep. Right from the start, she felt his warmth once again. She also felt safer than she's ever felt in her entire life. With his arms around her, she knew that things couldn't get any better. She leaned over and kissed Natsu on the lips.

"Thank you, Natsu. I love you. Good night." She flipped off the lights and enjoyed the first night of her new life.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A New Family

Chapter 3

The First Steps

When the next day came around, their house was greeted with a warm sunrise. Natsu and Lucy woke up to the first sign of the sun. It shined right on their faces as they opened their eyes to see each other for the first moment of the day. Natsu wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. How about you?"

"I'm a heavy sleeper. I always sleep well," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, you two." Out of nowhere, Wendy and the other two entered the room with a tray of food. "Here's to commemorate our first night in our new house. Here's to our new life as a family." They walked over to the bed and set the tray over their laps.

"Wow, did you do this all by yourself Wendy?"

"Ah, Carla and Happy helped out a bit, but I guess I did." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, thank you. This is so sweet." They grabbed the utensils and started to eat the food. Immediately, they were surprised at how good it was. Everything was so tasty that they finished their food in record time. After that, they got ready and decided to head over to the guild. Unfortunately, when they arrived, they were stopped by a sign on the front door. It took them awhile to read it, but they eventually knew that something was up.

_Please do not enter. Work in progress. We apologize for the inconvenience._

What did that mean? They didn't know if it was real or not since they didn't get any information on this little message so they tried knocking on the door, but there was no response. They pressed their ears against the door to try and see if they could hear anything, but they couldn't hear anything. After that, they walked around the building, hoping that there was some way to get inside, but it proved worthless. Once it was obvious that they couldn't get inside, they decided to head back home.

When they got home, they went off to do their own things. Lucy went back to her room and found her desk was also there. She sat down and rummaged through the cabinets to see that all of her writings were still there. She pulled them out and looked at them all. She had a total a two stories that were finally finished. She skimmed through them and immediately, it brought back memories. When she first started them, she was the newest member of Fairy Tail. Now, it's nearly been 10 years if she counts the Tenrou jump. As she finished up her skim through, her eyes peered up to see Natsu and Wendy in the backyard. They had smiles on their faces as they were practicing some magic. Suddenly, Lucy had an idea. She pulled out a pen and paper and started to write.

"Natsu-san, let's have a duel."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think I can finally do it now."

"Well, you know I'm not good at holding back."

"It's okay. I've gotten a lot stronger, remember?" He couldn't argue with her. Compared to most, Wendy improved a lot so he agreed to the duel and got ready. "Before we start you want to make it interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I win, I get to sleep with you and Lucy-san tonight." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, and if I win?"

"Hm. I'll do anything you want for a whole day."

"Um, you know that that can be pretty tiresome."

"I know. That's why I won't lose, but you can only use fire."

"Alright. Fair enough. Shall we begin?"

"Let's." The two of them lowered their bodies and charged at each other at full speeds. When they met head-on, that's when the fight truly took place. "Tenryuu no Saiga!" Natsu leaned back to avoid the slash of her hand.

"Karyuu no Enchu!" He charged up his elbow and rebounded right back at her. However, using her keen mobility, she kicked her leg around her body and avoided his attack while executing another attack at the same time.

"Tenryuu no Yokugeki!" Natsu was caught off guard by her quickness and took the full blow of the attack. He slid back a few feet before regaining his stance and pursued her once again.

"Karyuu no Kagizume!

"Tenryuu no Kagizume!" Natsu's leg was engulfed in flames while Wendy's was covered in wind as they met together. Incredibly, Wendy's wind managed to low away Natsu's flame as she overpowered his leg and sent him. "Tenryuu no Houko!" Without returning to the ground, the force of her breath sent her flying up towards the sky.

Meanwhile, Natsu put up his hands to withstand the blow of her breath. After a few seconds, the wind finally dissipated, but it wasn't over. He looked up and saw Wendy preparing for yet another attack.

"Metsuryuu Ougi! Shouha Tenkusen!" She swiped her arms in a counter-clockwise motion as a huge funnel of wind came flying right at Natsu. Before it got could to him, he swiped his arms around and created a barrier of fire around him. Then, the wind hit directly and started to surround him. As this went on, his fire started to become less and less visible from the outside. Wendy returned to the ground and had a feeling that it wasn't over so she enchanted herself with her strength amplification and charged right for him. At that same instance, Natsu swiped away the wind as he returned to his feet. However, this didn't stop Wendy. She continued to charge him until she was right in front of him. "Tenryuu no K…" Out of nowhere, he gripped her fist and completely extinguished her wind magic. He then put another hand on hers as he dropped to his knees.

"You have gotten stronger. I'll fulfill my part of the agreement." Suddenly, a bright smile emerged on her face as she discovered she won. Unfortunately, Natsu wrapped his arm around her neck and started to rub her head with his knuckles.

"But that doesn't mean I can't tease you now."

"Ahh! Natsu-san, please. Carla, help me!" Out of nowhere, the two of them were tackled to the ground by Lucy. They were completely caught off guard as they didn't even knew she was out there with them.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing out here?"

"I was doing some things, but when I found out you guys were doing a little fight, I couldn't help but watch. Wendy, you've gotten so much stronger."

"Really? I'm so glad." While still on the ground, the three of the wrapped their arms around each other as they shared a group hug.

"Hey, you guys!" The three of them looked up and saw Happy and Carla peeping out of the house with aprons on. "Dinner's ready if you guys want to eat."

"Ah, nice. I'm starving."

"I bet I'm gonna get there first." Wendy shoved Natsu back on the ground and started to run back towards the house. Out of nowhere, her foot was grabbed causing her to fall to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Natsu running by with a devilish smile on his face.

"You can't win when you're on the ground."

"Hey, that's cheating."

"You never said anything about that." He made it inside of the house as she pounded her fists against the ground.

"One of these days you'll get him. I'm sure." Lucy picked her up off the ground and guided her back inside of the house. After that, the five of them settled in and enjoyed the dinner that Happy and Carla prepared. Surprisingly, it was very good. Carla did most of the work, but Happy was able to be of some help. Unfortunately, they could all tell which foods Happy was involved in. it had an interesting taste that showed up on all of their faces.

After that, they spent some time in the living room and relaxed for a bit. Already, things were starting to feel like an actual home. Nothing felt awkward and they were all able to act like their normal selves. Even Wendy was more upbeat than normal. This put a smile on Natsu and Lucy's face. As long as they were happy, nothing else mattered.

When the night grew late, they turned off the lights and headed off to their rooms. Natsu immediately jumped onto the bed while Lucy took her time as she had her evening bath. He could tell that she loved that room since she spent an abnormal amount of time in it. After about an hour or so, she exited the bathroom and saw Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla all on the bed ready to go to sleep. She had a blank look on her face as she stepped further into the room.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Haha, well, I promised Wendy she could sleep with us if she won the duel. And since she did, I couldn't say no." Wendy lifted up the blankets with a smile.

"Come on Lucy-san. It's been a long day." She sighed and walked over to the bed where she climbed in next to Wendy. Lucy was on the left side of the bed with Wendy in the middle and Natsu on the other side. Happy and Carla slept in the middle of the three of them as the lights finally turned off another great day.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A New Family

Chapter 4

Boy Time

**Note:** I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. I know a lot hasn't happened, but I promise there's still more to come. For me, it's been really enjoyable writing this since I'm a huge NaLu fan. They are just the cutest together so I promise to disappoint all of you NaLu fans out there.

The five of them woke up to the bright light of the morning sun. They all had smiles on their faces as they climbed out of bed and stretched out their bodies. Once that was over, they got ready and decided to try out the guild building one more time. They strutted through the street as everyone gave them a friendly good morning. They answered back and continued on their way to the building. When they arrived at the front door, the same sign was posted up. They were still confused. What could be so important that they couldn't get inside? Then, out of nowhere, a group of hands emerged from behind the door and pulled Lucy, Wendy, and Carla inside.

"Lucy! Wendy!" The door slammed shut, but Natsu tried to get in. At that same moment, a bag was placed over his head as he was grabbed and pulled away. Meanwhile, Happy was the only one who was tampered with. He saw who grabbed him and smiled. He followed closed behind them as they carried him into a nearby store.

The group of people pulled him inside the store and threw him against the chair. Surprisingly, Natsu was being very resistant so it took the entire group to put him down.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?! What'd you do with Lucy and Wendy?!" All of a sudden, they pulled the bag off of his head and Natsu was immediately caught by surprise. "Uh huh. Is this what you call a prank nowadays?"

"Well, we did get you, didn't we?" Everyone started to laugh. Even Natsu managed to smile and shake his head at their ridiculousness.

"So what's going on? Why is the guild closed off?" They all looked at each other and then back at Natsu.

"Don't tell Lucy this, but we've been preparing for the wedding. The whole place is being decorated by the girls as we speak."

"So why did they pull her inside? Wouldn't that expose the secret?"

"Don't worry about that. They have their ways. Anyway, we're here for you." Natsu finally managed to look around and saw that he was in a tuxedo store. "We want you to look good so Lucy doesn't steal the entire show." It took Natsu a few seconds to realize what they were doing for him, but in the end, a smile emerged on his face as he stood up from the chair and pulled everyone in for a hug.

After their moment, they began the quest for the perfect tux. There was a huge array of colors and designs. They tried to stay quiet and let Natsu pick what he wanted, but it was difficult since Natsu wasn't the kind of person who was into this kind of stuff. On the other hand, Gajeel couldn't shut up. He's wrap his arm around him and give him advice as if he was some kind of specialist in men's fashion, even though everyone knew that he wasn't. The wandering continued until Natsu finally found something that caught his attention. Everyone surrounded him and saw that he was attracted to the white tux. No one objected to the idea. They actually liked it. They called out the store manager and started to get Natsu's measurement. While that happened, the guys went around looking for other accessories that were necessary for a tux.

They chose ties, bow ties, and everything else anyone could possibly imagine. After Natsu was all fitted, he tried on the tux and immediately liked it. It fit him perfectly and everyone else said that he looked really snazzy. The ties were presented and he decided to go with a normal tie. After that, he ended up choosing a black tie to contrast his white tux. The vests were next and ended up choosing a slightly grey one to add some variety. To everyone's surprise, Natsu was actually pretty good at this. He didn't ask anyone for advice and managed to pick out his entire wardrobe.

Once that was over, they escorted him to the flower shop. There, he had to pick out the flower that would go on his jacket. This was where he had some difficulties. He had no knowledge on flowers or anything so luckily the shopkeeper was there to help him out.

"Ah young man, you're looking for a special flower for a special someone correct?"

"Yes sir, but I don't know which one to pick."

"Well, tell me about this lovely lady."

"That's a little difficult. She's… She's perfect. From the first day I met her, I knew there something special about her, yet it took me so long to find that out. I doubt that helps you in anyway."

"Of course it helps. I've been doing this for a long time sonny so I'm sure I can manage something." The store manager walked around the store and inspected everything he had. After a few minutes, he managed to find something and brought it out to him. "Let's make things easy for you." He hands Natsu a small case and he opens it up. It's a red flower.

"What is it?

"It's a rose. It's a symbol of true love. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Wow, thank you sir."

"No, thank you." They shook hands and left the store. After that, the guys took Natsu back to the tux store where they insisted he get dressed up again. He asked why, but they didn't give him specifics. When he went into the back, Elfman pulled out a communication lacrima and put close to his face.

"We're good over here. How are things going over there, Lisanna?"

"Pretty good. Things should definitely be on schedule."

"Okay. Just let us know when you're ready. We Men are anxious to get this thing started."

"Alright, we just be able to finish things up soon." A few seconds later, Natsu walked out fully dressed in question.

"So why do I have to be in this right now?"

"The store manager said that he needed to check a few more things until you're done. Don't worry Natsu. It's almost over. Don't be such a drama queen." In their heads, everyone else was laughing because he was completely unaware of the situation. Their job was almost done. All that was left was to keep Natsu in the tux until the time came, and by the looks of it, that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A New Family

Chapter 5

Girl Time

The strange people put a bag over Lucy, Wendy, and Carla's head as they pulled them through the guild without her knowing. It wasn't until a few seconds later where they took them to a room in the back of the guild and sat them down in the chair. Once there, they removed the bag and shouted out with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" She was so confused. She thought she was being kidnapped, but it just turned out to be the girls of Fairy Tail

"What's going on?"

"We are getting you ready for your wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, don't you remember Lu-chan. I promised to give you the best wedding you could possibly imagine. Well, this is the preparation process." Lucy looked around the room and saw all of the girls looking at her.

"You ready to be the most beautiful girl in the world." They took her hand and guided her to another room in the back of the building. She was immediately surprised to see a bridal shop there.

"What? How is all of this stuff?"

"Haha, we paid a little extra for them to make it a special occasion. Now, come on. Look for a dress that you think is perfect." There was no wasted time. Lucy and the others rummaged through the endless lines of dresses, pulling out everything that looked good.

First, they decided to go with their picks. Evergreen, Cana, and Lisanna all showed Lucy their picks, but none of them really caught her attention. After them, Wendy, Carla, and the shopkeeper gave their options. This time, the options were a little better, but she had to be picky. This was the most important day of her life so she had to make sure everything was perfect. More options were given to her, but nothing stuck out. Lastly, Mirajane showed her own dress and she immediately fell in love with it. It was decent length. It was a flat cut right above her breasts. The color of white was so pure that she didn't even know that it existed. Right on the front, there were intricate designs that nearly took her breath away. She held out her hands and took the dress from Mirajane.

"This one. This one's perfect."

"Well go try it on." They pushed her to the dressing room where the manager followed behind her to help her out. After a few minutes, she slowly walked out with the dress on and everyone melted. It was so beautiful that they could die. She spun and examined it in the mirror. It was definitely the right one for her.

"Lucy-san, what about this?" She turned to Wendy and saw her holding a gale.

"Oh, that's perfect Wendy." She knelt down and allowed Wendy to put it on her head. With that final piece in place, it was complete. She looked herself in the mirror and nearly cried. She wiped away her tears as the girls crowded around her.

"Lucy, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, any guy would go gaga over you. Just be glad that it'll only be one." A smile emerged on her face as they took her to the shoe area where they found the perfect pair that matched her dress. After that was the flowers. Before they got there, Lucy asked how everything was already there for her and Levy said all of this was paid for in advance. She couldn't believe they would do something like for her. It was almost like a dream.

They finally walked into the flower area where the managed took from there. He asked her about Natsu and she was able to tell him everything. She said that he was the greatest person she's ever met and that she loved him more than anything else. With that answer, he did the same thing and pulled out a bouquet of roses saying that it'll fit the occasion perfectly. Now that he outfit was picked out and everything was perfect, the biggest question still awaited her. They crowded around her and started into her soul.

"So Lucy, who will be your bridesmaids and your maid of honor?" Her eyes shot wide open in surprise. She totally forgot that that was a thing. She looked at everyone which made it even harder to pick.

"Don't worry about our feelings. We're sure you have a perfect reason for picking whoever you pick." The inched closer which made her feel even more nervous. "So who will be your three bridesmaids and maid of honor?"

"Um." It was much harder to answer than she thought, but she somehow managed to come up with her ideal lineup. "I want Levy-chan to be my maid of honor." All of a sudden, Levy's eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Lu-chan, I love you so much. I promise not to let you down."

"What are you talking about? There's no way you could possibly let me down."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"So who'll be your bridesmaids?" Their eyes were still glued on her.

"Uhhh. Cana, Mirajane, and…" She wanted to say Erza, but she knew that she wasn't here. It made her sad since Erza was such a big part of her becoming a major part of the guild. Even though that spot was reserved for her, she knew there was another girl who fit the role pretty well. "And Lisanna." At that moment, the other girls cried out in pain. It was meant as a joke, but Lucy kind of felt bad about it.

"But Lucy-san, what about me?" She knew she was forgetting something important.

"Haha, don't worry Wendy. I already had this plan. You're the flower girl."

"But what about me?" She looked over and saw Asuka pouting.

"Aw, you both can do it."

"Yay!" With everything else in order, they started to pick out their dresses. The four of them had to coordinate on how they were picking their dresses they wanted to match, but they also wanted all of the attention to go towards to Lucy. So after a few minutes of conversing, they eventually came up with something that was perfect. Even Lucy was surprised at how well things ended up. She looked around the room and saw everyone in their dresses and started to tear up.

"I can't thank you all enough. This means so much to me. I just want you all to know that I love you so much. You're best family anybody could ask for." At that moment, they all crowded around Lucy and hugged her one last time. Also, Lisanna lowered her voice amongst the crowd and called Elfman on her communication lacrima.

"We're all set over here. Get Natsu ready."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay Lucy, let's go."

"Go? Where are we going?" They guided her to the front of the building while the guys snuck Natsu into the building as everything was finally ready. "Wait, what's going on?" She turned around and saw Macao and Wakaba standing in front of her.

"You're getting married, and we're your escorts." Lucy suddenly heard the voices of tons of people as they were crowding into the guild. After a few minutes, the rustling came to a stop as music started to play. At the same time, she watched some people start to walk down the aisle. First, Gajeel and Levy walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces. After them was Laxus and Mirajane. Next was Elfman and Lisanna. At the back of the pack was Wendy, Asuka, and Romeo as the flower girl and ring bearer. Then, suddenly, the wedding hymm started to play as Macao and Wakaba turned towards her again.

"You ready?" Lucy nodded her head with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Today is all about you."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A New Family

Chapter 6

The Wedding

The wedding hymn played. Lucy could hear everyone rise to their feet. She looked at Wakaba and Macao and sat that their arms were in a loop. They were her escorts so she placed her arms in theirs as she made her way onto the aisle. At first glance, she saw everyone she's met over the years. Members from other guilds, people she encountered on jobs, and everyone from the guild. At the end of the aisle stood the one person she cared about most. Natsu stood there with his white tux and a smile on his face. It was happening. She couldn't believe. It felt so sudden, but so right. Once they made it to the altar, Natsu stuck out his hand. Wakaba and Macao kissed her on her cheeks as they handed her to Natsu.

"Hey Lucy. You looked beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Natsu smiled as the hymn came to an end and the minister opened his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the bonds of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in holy matrimony. It is said that love is a way of communication that no one understands, yet it's the one thing we seek in life. In front of all of us, we have two incredible people who have sought out that one thing. It's hard to tell what love truly is, but with each other, I'm sure they'll figure it out, one way or another. Now for the vows. As always ladies first." The two of them turned and face each other. A tear was already leaving Lucy's eyes as she did her best to start off.

"When I first met you, I thought you were just some jokester who was being nice, but in the end, it turned out that you were a member of the guild I longed to be a part of. Without any hesitation, you brought me here and made me one of you. I'm so thankful for that. Through the years, we've been through so much and I couldn't have done it without you. You were always there for me. You made me laugh, you protected me, but most of all, you were there for me. You managed to fill the missing piece in my life and now I know that you're the one for me. I could never thank you enough for what you've done so I'll just say this. I love you."

"Natsu. What would you like to say?"

"Ah, well, I'm not very good with these kind of things, but I did manage to prepare something." Lucy couldn't help but laugh. This was the typical Natsu, the Natsu she loved the most. He cleared his throat and began. "Meeting you was such an honor. I was able to be myself around you without having to worry that you'd hate me. You were my first true friend. But don't tell Happy because he'd kill me," he whispered. Lucy laughed again. "But it all started when you were held captive by the Infinity Clock." She suddenly widened her eyes. "I knew I couldn't let you die. My heart and soul told me that me that I had to do everything in my power to save you. If I didn't, I just wouldn't know how to live with myself." Tears started to roll down her face. "And then, when I saw your body flying back towards the earth, I couldn't have been happier. When your eyes opened up and you looked at me, I knew that I couldn't live without you. You complete me and I'm ready to be there for you whenever you need me. I love you."

"Beautiful, simply beautiful. May I have the rings, please?" Romeo stepped forward and handed him the rings. One of them was the ring Natsu made especially for her while the other one was a simple one for Natsu. "Lucy, take this ring and place on his left finger while repeating after me.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, promise to love with all of my heart. I promise to be by your side through whatever comes our way. You are my heart, my soul, my love, my life, and I am forever yours." She placed the ring on his ring finger.

"Now, Natsu, place this ring on her left finger while repeating after me."

"I, Natsu, Dragneel, promise to love you with all of my heart. I promise to be by your side through whatever come our way. You are my heart, my soul, my love, my life, and I am forever yours." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. You may now kiss the bride." Out of nowhere, Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her to the ground, giving her the official kiss. Meanwhile, everyone else stood up from their seats and cheered as loud as they could.

After the ceremony was over, they cleared out the building to get ready for the reception. During that time, everyone was cramming to get a picture with the lovely new couple. It didn't take long for the guild to reopen. Once it did, everyone took their seats while Natsu and Lucy's table was all the way in front of the stage all by itself. They waited until everyone was sitting to finally begin the reception. One of the party managers handed Natsu the microphone and he called for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, before we get started with all of the fun stuff, I would just like to say thank you so much for this. Lucy and I really appreciate what you guys have done for us. You're the best family anyone could ask for."

"Amen!" Some random person shouted that out which caused everyone to laugh.

"Now, we have one more thing. Where's Wendy? We'd like you to come here for a second." It only took a few seconds until someone found her and brought her to the center of the party.

"Hi Natsu-san, Lucy-san, I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you. Anyway, there's something we'd like to say. Lucy and I have been through a lot, some of that stuff not being things we wished would have happened. For instance, we never got to spend time with our parents. Lucy's mother died when she was young and her father was very distant to her. For me, Igneel disappeared without a trace and now he's gone." He paused for a second to regain himself. "But we eventually found someone who could relate to us. Wendy. Her mother disappeared just like mine and her guild disappeared without warning so we'd like to make it up to you." Lucy came up behind Natsu and took his hand. "From here on out, we want you to be our daughter and we'll be your new parents. Welcome to the family Wendy." Wendy was so shocked. A tear ran down her face as she saw their arms open up to her. Without hesitating for another second, she jumped into their arms and hugged them as tight as she could.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"We love you too Wendy. We promise to be the best parents you could ever wish for."

"Woo! Let's hear it for them!" Everyone stood up and started to clap and cheer. More good news only made things more enjoyable for everyone. Once their moment was over, they pulled up a chair and put Wendy right in the middle of them at their special table. Natsu handed the mic back to the party manager as he made a new announcement.

"Alright, things are only getting started. Let's have our newly-wedded couple share their first dance." Everybody cleared the floor except for Natsu and Lucy. The music started and they immediately began their first dance together. The song was the same song when the guild rebuilt after the Phantom Lord conflict. Mirajane sang for them which made it all the more special. They swayed back and forth while keeping each other close in their arms.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too." They suddenly kissed again as everyone in the crowds "awed" like children. The song went on for a few more minutes. When it ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, normally, this would be the time when we'd ask the parents to join their children for a special dance, but instead, we're gonna do something a little different." This was new. They had no idea this was planned. "I'm asking for one special person to dance with Natsu and one special person to dance with Lucy. Come on, I know there has to be someone out there." Out of nowhere, Lisanna broke through the crowd and took Natsu's hand. "Alright, we have one taker. I need one more." Out of nowhere, a hand was raised to the sky.

"I'll be your partner." Lucy sharpened her eyes to see Gray. He made his way over to her and started to dance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had some things to take care of."

"I'm all finished. And plus, I couldn't miss your guys' wedding." On the other side of the floor, Natsu and Lisanna were sharing the special dance.

"I'm so happy for you Natsu. You look so happy."

"Thanks Lisanna. Listen, I'm…" She put her finger on his lips and cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. However…" She gripped him by the collar and pulled him close. "If you ever hurt her, I will get Mira-nee to kill you." He suddenly looked over at Mirajane who was waving at him with a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Haha, I got it. Don't worry. She'll be safe with me."

"Good." A sudden smile appeared on her face as they continued their dance." Back with Lucy and Gray, they continued to dance until someone tapped Gray on the shoulder which caused them to stop.

"Excuse me, but I believe this dance belongs to me." Gray turned his body and she saw Erza stand there with a suit on and everything. She took Lucy's hand and dipped her to the floor. "I apologize for being late."

"Erza. I thought you were on a job."

"I had to finish it a little quickly since I heard that you two were getting married. There was no way that I was missing this." She spun Lucy around and continued to dance.

For the rest of the night, everyone partied like always. Everyone eventually got to dance with the bride and groom. After that, there were games and other fun stuff that kept everyone involved. The members from the other guilds made their way to the back where they wished Natsu and Lucy the best of the luck and that they were happy for them. Hearing all of these wishes made them even happier that everyone was ready to support them in whatever they do. Their family was best, but they were ready to start their own.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A New Family

Chapter 7

The All-Important Question

After the wedding, they were able to finally calm down. They occasionally got visitors at their door wishing them all of the happiness in the world. They thanked everyone for their kind words as the visitors slowly died down to nothing. Back at home, things were even more comfortable as before. With Wendy as their daughter everyone else as a true family, everything just felt right. Natsu and Wendy often fought against each other, but Natsu managed to defeat her every time. However, she got better every time it happened. While that happened, Lucy found joy in writing and reading again. With all of this free time, she was able concentrate on her passion even more.

One day, as the five of them were relaxing in the living room, a knock came from their door. Natsu walked over to the front door and opened it up to see Cheria looking up at him.

"Hello, Natsu-san."

"Hey Cheria, what brings you here?"

"Magnolia has been hosting a festival for their cities best couple. That's you guys." Lucy eventually made her way to the door and said hello to her as well as Wendy and the other two. "And I was also wondering if I could borrow Wendy for the day."

"Of course. You two have some fun." Out of nowhere, Cheria grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her back into town. Everyone else waved goodbye as they disappeared from sight.

When they got into town, Wendy immediately saw that the whole place was decorated. Fairy Tail designs were everywhere. Numerous stands of food and souvenirs were there as it truly felt like a festival. Cheria guided her through the city as they partook in various activities. All of the food was fantastic and the games that were offered were really fun. They were even asked to do a performance as the Sky Sisters. Of course, they couldn't reject the request so they got into character as did the best that they could. It's been awhile since they did it, but it just came naturally to them. Once the fun was over, they made their way to park when they sat underneath the tree and relaxed.

"So I bet you're happy right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're Natsu-san and Lucy-san's daughter now. You're so lucky."

"Haha, I guess I am."

"Does it feel any different?"

"It never felt any different. Right from the beginning, the two of them cared for me as if I was their long lost daughter. Being with them like this just lets me know that they still care. I couldn't be anymore thankful for them. They're the best people I've ever met."

"Yeah, they are. And they're so cute together."

"I know. All of this time, I was wondering when it would happen and it finally did."

"Wait, are you saying that you've been wanting this to happen for a long time?"

"Everyone has. They all knew that Natsu-san and Lucy-san had a thing. It was just a matter of time before they were honest with each other. I'm just glad that I was able to see it happen." For the rest of the day, the two of them remained underneath the tree and caught up. Most of their conversation was about Wendy's new family, but they occasionally talked about Lamia Scale and how it's still the same.

Back at their house, Natsu and Lucy were lounging around on the couch. Lucy was reading one of her books while Natsu was drifting off into his happy place. Her head was on his lap. He was always so warm which made her want to always be close to him. As Lucy was reading, she came across something that caught her attention.

"They witnesses their baby girl open her eyes for the first time and it immediately took their breath away. She was beautiful. Their reflections were shown in her eyes as they picked her up and kissed on the nose. It was the happiest moment of their lives." At that moment, Lucy started to think back to her childhood. She and her mother were close and they always did everything together. Being a little girl in that household was such a great time since that was the only time her family was truly a family. She then put her book down and looked up at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"This may be a weird question, but… Have you ever considered having a child of your own?" He snapped out of his trance and looked down at her.

"Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know. It's just… We agreed to make Wendy our daughter, but wouldn't you want a child of your own."

"I've never thought about that. Isn't it a lot of work to raise a child at such a young age?"

"Yeah, but if we work together, I'm sure it'll be pretty easy."

"Are you saying you want a child?" She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"I do. I think it'd be really great for the both of us if we raised one ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Natsu put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

"If that's what you want then I'll support you 100% of the way." He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their room where they made love for the first time as a couple.

End of Chapter 7

**Ending Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, but there's still more to come so don't worry. I hope you're all enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Family

Chapter 8

Finally Settling in

When the next morning came around, the first one up was Natsu. He turned over and saw that Lucy was still sleeping peacefully. Apparently it was a cold night since she was hogging all of the blankets and yet, she was still shivering. She crawled over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm with his heat. Once she felt his warmth, her body calmed down which caused her to slowly open her eyes. She turned her head to see Natsu right behind her.

"Good morning."

"Hi, you're up early."

"Yeah, I know. I sometimes get these early starts."

"That's strange even for you."

"Haha, you're so funny. I think I'll make breakfast today." Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she sat up, keeping her body wrapped up in the blankets.

"Are you serious? _You_ wanna make breakfast?" Lucy questioned him with such intensity, but Natsu didn't really know how to react to this. "Are you okay? Did something happen last night that triggered something inside of you?"

"No, you're being ridiculous." He leaned over and kissed her on the nose. "I just felt like doing it. You can go ahead and rest a little bit longer because I might take a little while." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his joke. Natsu never really had a history of good cooking so she was a little scared about what was going to happen to their breakfast.

As he made his way out of the room and into the living room, he saw Wendy slowly making her way out of her room while rubbing her eyes. They gave each other a nice good morning as Natsu made his way into the kitchen. Wendy spotted this strange behavior and followed close behind him. She watched him take out some things that were needed to cook and she was completely caught off guard. The only thing she could think about was how crazy Natsu was trying to make breakfast. She sat down and watched him do his thing.

In the beginning, things started out really slow. Natsu, first, had to come up with something to make, but once he figured something out, he quickly got to work. For Wendy, it was hard to watch since he hadn't the slightest clue of what to do. He occasionally lit some things on fire, but it was no problem since he ate up the flames that got a little too out of control. After a few minutes, Wendy had to step in and help him out. With her help, the two of them finished up breakfast right as Lucy made her way into the living room. The set the food on the table and dug in to Natsu's first meal he ever prepared. It wasn't anything special, but the fact that he did most of the work meant something special in its own way.

Before they finished eating, Natsu announced that they were going to go on a job as a family, emphasizing the "family" part which caused everyone to finish their food as fast as possible. When they were done, they got ready even faster until everyone was waiting at the front door. Lucy, of course, was the last one ready, but they didn't hesitate for a second. They zoomed out of the house and made their way to the guild.

When they got there, they were stopped by everyone. They were giving their congratulations and hopeful wishes to them, but they weren't really in the mood. That time was over and now, they didn't care. There was no need for people to be incredibly nice to them anymore. They just wanted things to go back to normal, and going on a job would really seal the deal. As they got to the request board, Wendy pulled off the first job she saw and handed it to Natsu. They, then, took it Mira who approved their request and they were off in the blink of an eye.

The job itself wasn't anything too special. A town requested help for their annual festival, preferably from a wizard guild. When they got there, the townspeople immediately took notice of them and guided them to the center of town where all of the planning was taking place. The mayor was there who instructed them on their jobs for the day.

"You look like a strong gentleman," pointing at Natsu. "You can help pack and unpack stuff things for the event. You ladies can help with the decorations and you two," pointing at Happy Carla, "can work with the fireworks. Alright everyone, let's get to work. Festival starts in 3 hours."

It was incredible. Everyone was doing something to help. Natsu and the others were mostly just a lending hand, but they were able to observe everything and they noticed how everyone was extremely happy that they were there. They constantly compliments about Fairy Tail was the best guild out there which made them smile and say thank you. As they continued to help, an old feeling slowly returned to them. It's been so long since they've actually been on a normal job as a group and it made them feel like it was back then. Nothing really was different except for the obvious, but they believed that it made things even better.

Time passed and eventually, the festival was started. They all finished their parts on time and met back in the center of town. For the final task, the mayor asked them to perform some magic as part of the main event of their festival. There was really no need to say no so they pumped themselves and got ready for the show.

As day turned to night, the festival really took off. Fireworks were shot into the air while Happy and Carla flew in the sky and made some amazing designs with the lacrima that were given to them. As the fireworks went on, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy took to the stage and did various things with their magic. Natsu spit fire into the sky while Wendy flew up above him and dispersed with her Wind Magic. Lucy summoned Sagittarius to compliment the fireworks while Virgo emerged out of nowhere and did her special dance. There was no stopping her so eventually the three of them joined with smiles on their faces.

Things definitely like how they used to be. They were all together on a job that wasn't taxing on any of them. The only difference was that they were a family now. However, that didn't affect them. It actually made things even better. They were able to feel comfortable around each other even more than before. In the beginning, all of this marriage and family stuff was a little strange, but it doesn't feel that way anymore. They were starting to feel comfortable with everything that was going on around them.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A New Family

Chapter 9

Eternal Partners

**Note:** I want to give a shout out to all of the mothers out there. You guys are the best, and don't you forget it. If you're reading this and you aren't a mother, good find one and give her hug. I don't care if you don't even know her. Just do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update.

Everything finally settled down and they decided to get back into the work force. The jobs weren't anything special, but if Natsu and Lucy were intending to have a family, they needed money. They took any job they saw and made sure that everyone was willing to do it. Once that was checked off, they headed and had the greatest time. For some reason, doing these jobs now was much more fun than before. It was probably because there wasn't any threat anymore and that being a family automatically made things fun.

As time went on, they found themselves doing 4-5 jobs a week. It didn't seem like it since time went by so quickly, but what can they do? Having fun with each other was a gift and they weren't going to let that opportunity pass them by. Occasionally, they went on jobs with other people, but it just didn't feel the same. They were so surprised at how important they were to each other. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as they didn't let up.

However, there was a drastic change in Lucy's behavior. She kept it quiet, but things were going on that she couldn't really explain. One morning, she woke up early and the others woke up shortly after her. They were ready to go on another job, but Lucy told them that she wanted a little break. They were a little sad, but had no objections to this. They have been working themselves quite a bit so a rest was definitely necessary. Natsu and Wendy said their goodbyes and went off in search of another fun job.

When they arrived at the guild, they quickly made their way over to the request where Wendy spotted something interesting. She pulled it off the wall and shoved it in Natsu's face.

"Hey Natsu-san, we should do this one."

"What's this?" He took it out of her hands and read it carefully. He didn't really pay attention to fine details, but it did say that Dragon Slayers were wanted. "Alright, sounds good. Hey Gajeel!" Gajeel turned his head with that same blank look he always has when he's not doing anything. "You wanna join us? This job is asking for Dragon Slayers." He stood up from his seat with a smile.

"Gehe! If it's got something to do with Dragon Slayers, I'm always up for it."

"Alright, let's do this!" The three of them pumped their fists in the air and ran out of the guild as fast as they could.

…

Back at the house, Lucy was taking it easy, but there was a reason for it. Something felt off about her body. She was kind of hesitant since it's only been like a month or so since that day. Out of nowhere, she went back to her room and pulled out her keys where she summoned Crux. He appeared before her in his normal grandeur.

"Ah, Lucy-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi Crux, I know this may be a weird question, but could you tell me how long it usually takes for a woman to know when she's pregnant?"

"Hm, interesting. This is very different form the normal things you ask me about."

"I know. I just wanted to know."

"Of course, my dear. Please give me one second." At that moment, a sleep bubble popped out of his mouth as he thought hard about her request. Since it was a simple one, it didn't take him long to answer her question. He quickly woke up and pointed his finger in their air. "The earliest times to figure out if a woman is pregnant is 20-28 days." She suddenly widened her eyes and stood up. "What's wrong, Lucy-san?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the help."

"No problem. You may call on me anytime." His body glowed and disappeared into thin air. Once he was gone, she quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the nearest store that could sell pregnancy tests. It took her a while to find one since she never had any interest in these kind of stores, but after some time, she eventually found a place. For some reason, she bought numerous tests and ran home as fast as possible.

When she got home, she opened the door to see all of her sprits sitting around the house waiting for her. She was so shocked that she stood in the doorway with a blank look on her face. Everyone turned their heads and saw her and immediately jumped at her.

"LUCY! You're home!" She held on tight since there was no way she could possibly dodge all of her spirits at once. Once she was tackled to the ground, everyone cuddled up close with her and said how happy they were.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean? Crux told us everything. You're pregnant." She took a big gulp and looked right at Crux.

"That was just a question. There was no need to get everyone else involved in this."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-san. I accept full responsibility for this."

"Is it punishment time, hime-sama?"

"I don't need this right now Virgo." She somehow managed to kick everyone off of her as she ran into the bathroom and locked it behind her. Everyone slowly stood back and walked over to the bathroom. They were all knocking and saying how sorry they were for thinking those things. On the other hand, Lucy was trying to concentrate. She wanted to know for sure. Test after test, she waited patiently for the results to pop up and with every test, it pointed at only one answer.

After a few minutes, she unlocked the door and slowly walked out. By that time, everyone was on the couch trying to make themselves at home, but when they saw Lucy come out, they quickly stood at attention and waited for her to say her announcement. She stood there in silence, only looking at the floor. Then, she started to laugh to herself.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I'm pregnant." The whole house went silent. No one knew what to say. After a few minutes of silence, the front door swung open and Natsu and Wendy came through with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, we're home… Whoa, what's everyone doing here?" They scanned the house and noticed at all of the attention was on Lucy. "Lucy, are you okay?" She suddenly put her hands against her heart as a tear fell from her eye. "Lucy."

End of Chapter 9

**Ending Note:** So, recently, my editor decided to move on to other things which I'm really sad about. She really made things go by easier for me since I have a lot on my plate. However, this leaves me with an opportunity to ask my fans. If there's anyone interested in editing/reviewing my works, I'd really appreciate it. If you're interesting, please PM me and I'll see what I can do.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Family

Chapter 10

What Did You Say?

"Hi Natsu." That tear was still lingering around on her face.

"What's going on? It's kind of strange to see everyone here all at once. Did you hold some party while we were gone? Kind of inconsiderate. Don't you think, Wendy?"

"Um, Natsu-san, I think Lucy-san wants to tell you something." He looked down at Wendy and then up at Lucy to see something in her hand. All of this time, she was rather quiet with a lot of patience in her face.

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Haha, kind of. It's nothing serious." Lucy was starting to act a little strange. She paced the floor while everyone was watching her with wondering eyes. "I don't really know how to say it. It's kind of weird when I really think about it."

"Are you okay Lucy? You seem kind of off."

"Oh really? I don't mean to be. I guess it just took me by surprise." Lucy finally wiped away that one tear on her face.

"What?" Out of nowhere, Virgo wrapped her arm around Lucy's neck and stared right at Natsu.

"Hime-sama is pregnant. I guess it's time for my punishment now, right?" She played it off so nonchalant and yet, the whole house went silent. Even her spirits who already heard the news were silent. They couldn't muster up the words for the situation. Lucy's face was all red as she examined Natsu's reaction. He was completely silent yet he slowly walked to where she was.

"Natsu, this is what we both wanted, right?" It took a few seconds until he finally made it over to her where he stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?" His voice was so quiet that she could barely even hear him. "Am I happy? Are you kidding me?" He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and spun her around in the air. "I'm thrilled." All of the tension inside of the house was gone in that instant. Everyone cheered as the news was such news that it was more like a party than anything else. Meanwhile, Wendy was still at the front of the house with a blank look on her face. Natsu and Lucy took notice of this and walked over to her.

"Hey Wendy, did you have fun today?"

"I'm confused. You're pregnant."

"Yep."

"So that means you're going to be a big sister." She stood there with a blank look on her face for a while. It took her a long time to digest the things they were telling her, but when she finally figured it out, she tackled them to the ground with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but laugh as Wendy finally settled into the situation she was presented. Immediately after that happened, all of the spirits announced that this was going to be a baby shower.

However, the three of them were a little surprised since baby showers were very planned out and organized beforehand, but they insisted that this would do. They disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared with all sorts of party stuff. They tried getting the Spirit King to join them, but he told them that he was busy, but he did ask to give Lucy his congratulations. It was just incredible that she had such a bond with the spirit world, and the more incredible thing was that all of her spirits gained enough power to come into this world on their own. Before, it was only her high-ranked ones, but now, everyone was here enjoying the night of great news.

As the party got underway, everyone found their spots inside of the house and things started to pick up. Sagittarius, Scorpio, and Loke all hung out with Natsu and reunited since it's been awhile since they all seen each other. Crux, Horologium, and Plue hung out with Wendy since those were the ones she knew the most. As for Lucy, she didn't really have anyone to hang out with. They were all hers and they all knew her quite well so it was better that they were hanging out with the others. However, there something missing; or rather, someone was missing. She scanned the area and noticed that there was someone missing. She calmly searched the area until she found the missing person. It was Aquarius. She was outside all by herself. Although this was pretty typical behavior of her, Lucy couldn't let this go by. She grabbed a blanket and headed outside, not allowing the others to notice her departure.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She turned her head and gave Lucy a dirty look.

"Ch! Shouldn't you be inside enjoying your little party?"

"I was worried about you." At that moment, Lucy threw the blanket over Aquarius' shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's a blanket. I thought you'd be cold out here."

"Ugh! I'm the water bearer. I can't get cold."

"That's true." Her harsh behavior was such a common thing that Lucy's gotten used to it. However, for some reason, it felt a little different this time. She grabbed a lawn chair and pulled it right next to Aquarius. She didn't say anything. She just stared out to the horizon and remained silent.

"Say, Lucy…"

"Yeah?" She turned her head to face Aquarius and saw that she was blushing quite a bit; a little more than she's ever allotted if her memory serves her correctly.

"I just… I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For restoring my key." At that moment, Lucy remembered what happened them. Things got down to the wire and she was forced to do the worst possible thing she could think, but after some time, she worked on righting what happened. She asked her other spirits to tell if they knew how to fix her and they gave her the rundown. After some time, she mustered up enough magic power to return it to its normal state.

"Oh right. It's no problem. I couldn't just leave your key like that."

"You know… you didn't need to do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you went through a lot to do that. I didn't ask you to do that. I understood the sacrifice when it happened."

"Why are you talking like this?"

"I'm just happy." Out of nowhere, a smile emerged on Aquarius' face. This was such a rare experience that Lucy didn't really know how to react. "I was your first spirit if you can remember that." Lucy nodded her head like a clueless idiot. "And I know I don't really show it, but the truth is that I l… I l-" Aquarius was stopped midsentence by Lucy's hand on her shoulder.

"If you're not comfortable saying it, don't stress about it. I know. I love you too." Lucy wrapped her arms around Aquarius and hugged her. On the other hand, Aquarius was so shocked that her face turned bright red. As Lucy remained in that hug, Aquarius realized that this girl wasn't leaving anytime soon she wrapped her arms around Lucy and smiled.

"Oh gosh, watching you grow up all of these years was such an honor. I do love you." At that moment, Lucy's heart was finally put to ease. They were such simple words and yet, they meant so much than anyone could ever realize. She's been waiting so long to hear those words come out of her mouth and now, it finally happened and she couldn't have wished for it any other way.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

A New Family

Chapter 11

Another Step in Life

The next morning was a slow start. Everyone was tired from all of the fun from their little "baby shower," but they didn't regret a thing. The first one awake was Lucy. She silently climbed out of bed and made her way to the backyard. From now on, that was her favorite spot in the entire house. Nothing could make her feel better than hearing her first spirit say she loves her and that all of this time was not for nothing. She looked out to the horizon and smiled.

"Good morning." She turned around to see the other two sleepy heads rubbing their eyes with messy hair.

"Good morning Lucy-san," Wendy said with a yawn. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Did we say something funny?"

"Of course not. You guys are just funny." She walked over to them and pulled them in for a group. At that moment, the squeeze of her hug woke them as their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Good morning to you too."

"Lucy, you're killing us." She completely ignored their comment. She kept on going until she felt it was a good enough hug.

After their early morning scuffle, they got ready and headed into town. They realized that they didn't spend a lot of time around the guild anymore, but then again, they had a reason not to be there. However, they decided that today would be a good day for that. With no purpose in mind and no motivation to go on a job, they five of them walked to the guild, ready to spend some time with everyone else.

When they arrived, everyone welcomed them with open arms just like old times. Natsu made his way through the building when a special someone came running right at him with her arms wide open. He crouched down and opened up arms as well. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around and around until he got dizzy once that was done, he threw her over his shoulders and smiled.

"Hey Asuca, long time no see. How've you been?"

"Good. My shooting skills have gotten a lot better thanks to mommy and daddy."

"Oh, is that true?" She nodded. "Well, it looks as though we have to have a shoot-out to see who the better shooter is."

"You're on." Without wasting any more time, Natsu ran out of the building where the two of them prepared a little shoot-out. On the other hand, Lucy found herself taking a seat next to Bisca and surprisingly, Alzack wasn't there with her.

"Hey Lucy, congratulations. I know you've been hearing that a lot, but I am really happy for you two."

"Aw, thank you. It still kind of feels weird."

"Haha, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it." There was a slight paused in their conversation before one of them spoke up again. "I totally forgot how good Natsu was with kids. All that stuff that happened before this made me forget. He's such a family man." At that moment, a thought came to mind.

"Hey Bisca, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, don't spread this around, I'm begging you."

"Don't worry. I know when not to say anything." She looked her in the eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and spoke her mind. "I'm pregnant." Right as she said that, Bisca nearly went crazy if not to for Lucy covering her mouth in desperation. "I thought I told you to be quiet." She squirmed around a bit more before finally calming down.

"Sorry, it's just that you don't hear that often around here. Wow, really?" Lucy nodded her head. "That's incredible."

"Yeah, it is. I just wanted to ask you about how you handled carrying Asuca." Lucy knew she was asking the right person. Bisca was a great mom and she was pretty much the only one in the guild who experienced childbirth.

"I'll be honest, it's really difficult, especially in the final stretch. You really have to know your limits when it comes to that time. Be sure to eat healthy because it'll really help once it's all over. No alcohol, but then again, you don't even drink so you have nothing worry about." The two of them laughed. "But this is the most important part. Having a child will cause you to experience some changes in behavior. This is only temporary, but if Natsu ever asks to help you with something, allow him to help you. That's the most your partner can do for you."

"I see. Thank you, for answering my question."

"Of course. We're all family so there's no trouble in asking a simple question like that. All I can say now is good luck."

"Yeah, that's true." Lucy couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She didn't know much about pregnancy, but she did know that this was going to be a big bump in the road. However, she knew that if she had Natsu by her side, things would go pretty well. At that moment, the door swung open and Natsu and Asuca barged through with loud voices as always.

"Hey everyone, Natsu-san sucks at shooting!"

"Shut it! You just got lucky that I had an off-day."

"Haha." With her gun in hand, she skipped over to Bisca and told her all about it. The story brought a smile on everyone's faces as everyone else ridiculed Natsu for his little failure. He did his best to keep his cool while he made his way over to Lucy. By the time, he got there, Asuca already left. He kissed Lucy on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"So word on the street said that you got your butt kicked? Haha!"

"Oh, come one. Not you too."

"I'm sorry. It was just the spur of the moment." Natsu sighed, but Lucy figured something was up so she pulled him by the arm and whispered in his ear. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember the last time you and Asuca had a shoot-out? You totally faked it." Natsu suddenly smiled.

"Oh yeah, I totally remember that now. She's still young though. She's got time."

"You're so bad," she said as she pushed him away.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

A New Family

Chapter 12

The First Signs

Time went by and things started to take an interesting turn. She didn't say anything about it, but Lucy started to feel some things inside of her stomach. They weren't anything major, but she knew that something big was happening. Her baby was finally starting to develop. A smile quickly emerged on her face as she gently placed her hands on her stomach. At that moment, the bathroom door swung open and Natsu stuck his head in. Lucy was so shocked that she fell backwards and into the tub.

"Natsu! Please! If you could knock, that would be great."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Wendy."

"You're going on another job?"

"Yeah. Wendy said that this was something she was interested in so I decided to go with it. There wasn't really anything to lose. So you wanna come with us?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Aw, come on. We haven't gone a job together for a while now. Wendy always talks about how she misses you going with us."

"Really? I'm sorry. I just other things to do right now."

"Oh, if you have things to do, I'll stay and help you out." She finally climbed out of the tub and walked over to him. She spun his body around and pushed him towards the front door.

"You don't need to do that. Just go on and get out of here. Have fun with Wendy."

"Are you sure? We don't have to go if you don't want us to."

"No, I want you to. Don't be kept up in here. You know you love to be out there."

"That's true, but…"

"Okay then. That's enough of a reason. Now go on." She pushed him out the door where Wendy and the two Exceeds were waiting. "You guys have fun." She tried urging them away, but Wendy came back to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy-san, why won't you come with us?" She knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Because I want you guys to spend some more quality time together. I promise I'll come with you guys again. Okay? That's a promise." Wendy's face was slightly sad, but Lucy's words managed to cheer her up a bit. She placed her free hand on top of Wendy's which caused her to look her in the eye. "Mommy will join the group again." Out of nowhere, Wendy's face lit up as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's neck and squeezed her tight.

"Now I believe you." Lucy returned her hug and looked up at Natsu.

"Okay. This is sweet and all, but we should go Wendy. We don't want to be late to a job."

"Okay. Bye… Momma." The two of them smiled, and they finally split up for the day. That little moment they shared together was so meaningful for the both of them. For Wendy, she never got to call her mother that since it wasn't long before she was abandoned. Lucy felt like she was taken back to her past when her mother was still alive. She was so close to her mother so being able to be called "momma" made her feel like she was doing her job correctly.

She watched them depart on their trip and then went back inside where Aquarius was sitting on the couch. For Lucy, this was strange behavior for her since she never liked coming out on her own, but ever since their special moment together, she's been acting a little strange.

"Aquarius, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't just spend my free time sitting around at home?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… It's strange to see you so willing to spend time in my world."

"You want me to leave? I can leave."

"No, no. I want you to stay. I like having you as company." The two of them smiled as Lucy made her way over to the couch where Aquarius was. it was obvious that this woman was a lot different than how she used to be and Lucy was starting to like it more and more. It was almost like she stepping in as her mother.

"So, how's the baby?" Lucy couldn't really respond since the question was so random.

"It's good, I guess. I can't really tell right now, but occasionally, I feel some slight things. Nothing to complain about though. Why?" Aquarius' face turned red.

"Why does there have to be a reason for me to ask? Jeez, you're so on-edge today."

"I'm sorry." Lucy chuckled and after a few seconds, the whole house went silent. No one looked at each other and no spoke any words. They just remained sitting down with so much on their minds, but no confidence to ask.

"You… You know? When you were a baby and you're mother and father were busy, she asked me to take care of you. To be completely honest, you were a really easy baby. You barely ever cried and you're sleeping face was so…" At that moment, Aquarius stopped her train of thought as she realized that she was starting to come off as soft. She jerked her head to the side and closed her eyes. "You were alright, I guess."

Although Lucy never had any real memories of when she was a baby, she did know that she grew up with a lot of love. Most of it was from her mother, but occasionally, Aquarius stepped in to play the role of her mother. Her father was too busy to things like that so memories with him were a lot scarcer. Thinking back to those days, she had a feeling that Aquarius was a lot nicer than how she is. At that moment, Lucy thought about her as a woman and how it might be because she has a weakness for babies. Maybe that's why she asked me about mine. Maybe she's anxious to take care of it for me.

"Hhmmm. Hey Aquarius."

"Yes."

"When I do have the baby, I might be a little busy sometimes so…" Aquarius immediately cut her off as she stood up with a face as red as a cherry.

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask about that. Why would I want to be your child's godmother? That's completely ridiculous. I'm a spirit and they'll be a human. That would just be weird." She turned around again and crossed her arms.

"Um, I never said anything about being a godmother." She suddenly turned around and looked at Lucy with a blank look on her face.

"Goodbye." In the blink of an eye, she returned to the spirit world as Lucy was laughing like crazy. That woman had a soft side and Lucy was destined to see more of it. She gently placed her hands on her stomach and tried to feel for anything. Right now, the baby was still developing so it would be very difficult for her, but she did know that this baby was going to change her life. Good or bad, she was ready to take on this new step in life.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

A New Family

Chapter 13

What is That?

**Note:** Here's a special update for you guys. We finished our tour of the east coast pretty quickly and are about to leave the country. I got to see New York and it was very crowded. It was definitely not my kind of place. The next time you guys hear from me, I'll be in Europe so wish me luck. I hope you all enjoy.

The days went by and things started to change. Lucy no longer was able to go on jobs. Natsu and Wendy wanted her to go with them, but there was something obvious that prevented her from going out on strenuous activities. Her stomach was now a noticeable shape. It had a nice little plump sticking out. Of course, Natsu and Wendy had to take notice of it. They felt her stomach and smiled.

"So do you feel anything inside?"

"Haha, sort of. It's only minor things, but yeah. It's amazing." Out of nowhere, Natsu kissed her on the stomach and Lucy felt his warmth travel throughout her body.

"Yeah, I think it would be better for you to stay in for a while."

"Thank you for telling me the obvious."

"Hey! Don't give me that. Come on Wendy, let's go."

"Okay. Bye momma!" She waved goodbye and they left immediately. Once when they left, she looked around the house and noticed that this was the first time that she was actually alone. Every other time, one of her spirits would pop up out of nowhere and spend some time with her, but for some reason, they decided to stay home for now.

Once she established that no one was going to visit her, she walked around the house to examine some things. The first place she went to was Wendy's room. She didn't spend a lot of time in there so when she got there, she was pretty surprised. The room matched Wendy almost too perfectly, but she was pretty sure that Wendy was the one who put all of that stuff in it. On the far side of the room, her bed was against the wall. There was also a desk and nice sized dresser. There were a couple of posters on the wall and they each had something similar to each other. They all had a relationship to her mother dragon Grandeeney. Everything put a smile on her face. She was so glad to call Wendy her daughter and she was even gladder to see her adjusting to their new life.

After that, she made it back into her room. Of course, there was the bed and the desk. There were a couple of pictures on the walls from some of their jobs in the past. Those made her smile since there were so many memories with him and so many of those were such great times. She took a while in her room before she headed up to the empty room. This was the first time she's been in that room and it just felt a little too big for a baby. At that moment, she grabbed her things and went into the city in search of something she absolutely needed. She arrived in town and quickly searched for that one thing she needed. She was out until the dusk and the other two arrived before she got home.

"Natsu-san, where's momma?"

"I have no idea. She didn't tell me anything about going out. Maybe Levy or Cana invited her out. Let's not act like she has a curfew or anything."

"Haha, okay." The two of them hung around for a few more hours until the door slowly cracked open. They turned their heads to see Lucy struggling through the door. She was trying to pull something through the door, but it definitely looked like she was having a hard time so Natsu stood up and ran to the door.

"Do you need help?" Natsu put his hand on her should, but out of nowhere, Lucy snapped at him with a sharp voice.

"No! Does it look like I need help?!"

"Um, kinda?"

"Well, I don't so leave it alone." Natsu slowly moved his hand away.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why would I not be okay? Now, could you please get out of my way? I'm trying to get this thing through the door!" Natsu backed away and watched as Lucy struggled to lug the huge box through the door. He wanted to help her, but judging by her attitude at the moment, there was no way that that was happening. When she finally pulled it through the door and into the house, the two of them noticed that it was a crib.

"Is that for the baby," Wendy said as she jumped over the couch.

"Yes it is. While you guys were out, I totally realized that we were going to need something for him or her to sleep on."

"Good going Lucy."

"Thank you." Natsu paused in confusion. Just a second ago, she was really angry at him. Now, she had a smile on and everything, almost as if she was back to her normal self. She asked Natsu for his help as the two of them carried it into their room. They set it down on the ground and Lucy started opening the box. Natsu knelt down next to her to try and help when something else came his way. She pushed him back and that scary face had returned. "What are you doing? I can do this on my own!" Natsu didn't know how to react. He's never seen Lucy act like this and he didn't know to handle it. He simply stood up, apologized, headed out of the room. Wendy was watching the whole thing and was surprised herself. She watched Natsu leave in silence and turned to Lucy.

"Good night momma."

"Good night Wendy." Wendy immediately headed off to bed in silence and confusion. What was causing Lucy to act like that? All of this time that Wendy knew her, she's never seen her actually mad like that, especially towards Natsu. It took some time, but she eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the other two were busy doing their own things. Natsu was outside enjoying the air of the night while Lucy was inside trying to figure out how to construct it. From outside, Natsu could hear screams of frustration coming from his room. By this time, he knew not to intervene since he knew he would get the same kind of reaction from her so he took a deep breath and started doing so Tai chi. He lit his hands on fire and went through the basic movements. Night time was always peaceful for him and the situation definitely called for him trying to escape from all of this madness.

Back inside, Lucy didn't know what to do. The instructions weren't making any sense and the work itself wasn't something she could do on her own. Once she realized that, she threw the instructions against the wall and turned off the lights. She quickly fell onto her bed and tried to fall asleep the night quickly grew late, but for some reason, she couldn't fall asleep. As she laid there in the darkness of the room, a bright light came from the bathroom and out came Aquarius. Lucy lifted her head to see her float into the room.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I heard about what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your behavior." Lucy didn't respond. "You do know what you did right?" She remained silent. "If you don't, it's alright. Layla went through this sort of thing when she was pregnant with you. I felt so bad for Jude since there wasn't anything he could do about it. He just had to keep up a strong front."

"What are you saying?" Aquarius turned and looked her in the eye.

"Where's Natsu?"

"I don't know."

"You should try to find him. I'm sure he's worried about you." Out of nowhere, she returned to the spirit world, leaving Lucy wondering what all of that meant. Once she realized that Aquarius wasn't coming back, she slowly got up from the bed and walked out into the living room. She looked around, but he wasn't there. It wasn't until her eyes peeked into the backyard when she saw Natsu doing his thing. It didn't seem like it, but he's been out there for about a couple of hours. When that came to her head, she walked outside and immediately started to shiver. It was a cold night and she was only wearing a tang top and shorts.

"N-Natsu," she said softly. Unfortunately, he didn't respond. "Natsu." She spoke up a little louder, but it was the same thing. "Why are you out here so late? It's cold." She continued to walk closer, but was having a one-sided conversation. After a certain point, she suddenly felt a familiar warmth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly, but without turning around. On the other hand, Lucy wanted more than those simple words.

"Are you sure? You don't seem that fine."

"I am though. Why would you think I'm not fine?"

"I don't know. You didn't show to bed so I was worried that there was something bothering you." Out of nowhere, he turned around and brought her into his body. This was so sudden that Lucy was completely speechless.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, what… What are you talking about?"

"You seemed like something happened? Did something happen?" Lucy was so confused. She pushed him off and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?"

"You snapped at me and then you wouldn't let me help you. I thought maybe something happened or maybe I did something wrong. If I did, I'm truly sorry. I don't want to make your job any harder than it already is." Finally, Lucy figured out what he was talking about. She dropped her hands and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"In pregnancy, there are random moments when women kind of… lose themselves." Natsu scratched his head. "Mood swings, there you go! That's what it is. We can't really control it. It just happens."

"I see. So earlier, that was the mood swing?"

"Yeah." Natsu was still confused. This hold pregnancy thing wasn't one of his strengths.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

A New Family

Chapter 14

Growing Months

**Note:** Hey everyone, my family and I have just finished up our time visiting Spain and France. It was incredible how beautiful Spain. I wasn't expecting things to be that incredible. Unfortunately, in France, they removed the bridge of love and I was a little saddened by that. Now, we're about to travel to Germany and Italy and see what's waiting for us there. Wish us luck and I hope you guys enjoy. Actually, I'd love to hear what you guys are doing to fill your time. I'm sure you're all doing soemthing just as awesome.

Time went on things started to change. A summer of fun and surprises suddenly turned to fall and fall turned to early winter. Winter came with a lot more changes as well. Lucy's stomach grew a large amount to where everyone noticed this. When she visited the guild, everyone made fun of her that shew as fat, but they ended up getting a huge bruise on their head. However, she enjoyed it because it showed that everyone cared. Another change was that Natsu and Wendy eased their work load. They decided to spend more time at home since Lucy was definitely in some need of help. Thankfully, her mood swings were over, but there were other stuff that was just as bad. Her food cravings were everywhere and her body was very limited in almost everything she normally does.

It took some time, but the family eventually got used to the changes. Natsu was around to help with her anything she needed which included getting out of bed and getting off the couch. Everyone decided that it was best to make it easier for Lucy now than when it gets even harder for her.

On the other hand, Wendy helped out with the cooking. Because she was having a baby, she wanted to make sure that her diet was appropriate for the situation. Natsu didn't like this change. He was so used to big, tasty stuff that Lucy normally cooked, but with Wendy in charge, his stomach was never satisfied so he often woke up in the middle of the night to snack on some things. Happy and Carla are mostly around to keep Lucy in a good mood. Thankfully, Happy really toned down his wise cracks against Lucy. The one thing he was mad about was that he couldn't make fun of her for being in love with Natsu since now it was true. However, he still found joy in the fat jokes even though it didn't affect her.

Now, on another average day, the sun set over the city of Magnolia as they were preparing dinner. Lucy and Wendy were doing their things while Natsu was lounging around on the couch. Once when the food was ready, they all headed over to the table and started to dig in. Natsu finished his food very quickly and ran towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something interesting going on at the guild. I'll be right back. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." He left without saying anything else. Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy shook their heads comically.

"That guy."

"Natsu-san can be so random sometimes."

"Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So I know you call me momma, and I really appreciate it, but… Why do you still call Natsu by his name?" Out of nowhere, Wendy had a flustered look on her face. She avoided Lucy's eyes contact and looked away.

"Huh? Uh, well, I guess it's because…" Wendy wasn't able to answer. She didn't want to answer as well as just not being able to answer. Even though Lucy didn't really care about her answering this question or not, she was curious about why Wendy was acting like this. She only reacted this way in certain situations and this definitely seem like the situation.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was just curious." Wendy looked down with a bright red look on her face.

At that moment, all of the lights and power in the house shut off. They looked around in confusion. It was very rare to lose power like this so they headed to the back of the house where they checked the power box. Everything look intact so it was probably something to do with the power station in town. They headed back inside and tried to calm down. Unfortunately, night fell and made the whole place extremely cold. They grabbed some blankets out of the cupboards and laid down on the couch, throwing everything over them.

"Wendy, are y-you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." It was so strange. This night felt colder than any night they could remember. Even being out on jobs at night didn't even feel this cold.

"Hey Happy, do we have any firewood?"

"No, Natsu said it wasn't worth it."

"That idiot! Doesn't he know that this place can get pretty cold in the winter?" The four of them snuggled together underneath the protection of the blanket, but it only seemed to get colder. After some time, they managed to get all of the blankets in the house and used them to keep themselves warm.

"Momma, d-do you think Natsu-san knows about this?"

"He's at the guild. I'm sure they're w-working on figuring this out." Out of nowhere, the front door slammed open and everyone felt a blast of warm air enter the house.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Natsu-san!" Their faces lit up with joy as they saw him bust through the door and make his way over to them.

"Something happened with the power. It's affecting all of Magnolia. Some of the guys wanted to try and figure it out, but…" They suddenly grabbed his hand and threw him on the couch. Then, they snuggled up next to him and immediately felt warm. It was incredible how warm he was.

"Natsu-san, aren't you cold?"

"No, why?" At that moment, they all realized it. It was never mentioned, but all of this time, Natsu projected his warmth outwards so that everyone could feel safe. That's why being out on the jobs at night was tolerable. He was able to keep everyone warm while still acting like nothing was up. "Hey Lucy, how are you?"

"Still a little cold." He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his body.

"Better?" She smiled and nodded her head. Wendy and the other two ended up doing the same thing and they all felt the same thing Lucy was feeling. His body warmth was so nice and so soothing that they held onto him so tightly that he couldn't even move. "Jeez, you guys are ridiculous."

They all snuggled up on the couch and waited out this power outage. It lasted a lot longer than any of them anticipated. Because of the way things were, everyone except for Natsu managed to knock out. The sounds of soft snoring filled the dark house. There wasn't much that he could do now without disturbing the peace. However, his hand eventually found itself lowering onto Lucy's stomach. He heated it up and started to rub it around gently. This caused Lucy to moan softly to herself.

"Sleep tight you two." A few hours went by and the power eventually came back on. Lucy was the only one to notice this since she woke up to bright lights filling up the room. When she looked up, she saw that Natsu was finally asleep. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"What would we do without you?"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

A New Family

Chapter 15

The Late Months

**Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to get back to my writing. I hope you've been enjoying the story and I hope I can continue to give you guys a story worth reading.

The next morning started off with an abrupt announcement. Lucy shouted as loud as she could to make sure that everyone heard her voice and would wake up to the sound of it. When they nearly fell off the bed, she grabbed their hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? The day just…" Natsu stopped mid-sentence as he was trying to concentrate. "Wait, what is that?"

"Haha, it's kicking." At that moment, everyone tried to stay as calm as possible as they wanted to feel what she was talking about. It didn't take long until they were able to feel the slight kicking from inside of her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, momma is going to have a baby!" Wendy was ecstatic. "What are you gonna name it? Oh wait, what am I talking about? You don't even know what it is yet. Are you guys going to find out? If you do, what's going to be the name? Have you thought that far yet?" Natsu and Lucy was kind of surprised by Wendy's behavior. She wasn't one to get overly excited about things, but it almost felt like she was a completely different person.

"Um, Wendy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks of laughter.

"Oh nothing." They continued to laugh until something came up in Natsu's head that no one saw coming.

"Hey Lucy, do you wanna go check up on the baby?" At first, everyone was confused. "I mean, like, we could go to a doctor and have them check and make sure that everything coming out well." That's when things cleared up for them, and they were actually surprised by this comment. Everyone always checked on their baby before they gave birth, but they still haven't done that yet so they decided to go for it. They all got ready and headed off in search of the closest doctor.

When they got into town, some of the guild members were walking around and the saw them all together. They all said hi and had huge smiles on their faces. They waved back and continued their search. It didn't take long until they finally found a pretty well-known doctor to do it for them. Once their names were called, they were asked to join him in the back. Unfortunately, the doctor asked that only the mother and father join him. Wendy and the Exceeds were a little saddened by this. They wanted to know what was happening inside of Lucy, but they knew that they forced to wait until that day finally came around.

Before the actual analysis happened, a nurse brought them into a room to ask about their lifestyle. Of course, they didn't do anything wrong. They didn't smoke, they didn't drink, and they tried to eat healthy almost all of the time. The nurse couldn't help but compliment them on their hard work since pregnancy really tests the strengths of one's will power. Once everything was in check, the doctor walked into the room and started the procedure.

First, he had Lucy sit down on a chair and had her lift up her shirt over her stomach. Then, he rubbed some cream on her stomach. They asked him what it was for and he said that it was medical lacrima that allows them to see a scan of the womb. Once that was over, he walked over to the table and pulled off a glove-looking thing off of the table. He put it on and aimed it right at Lucy's stomach. At that moment, a screen appeared next to them and they were able to see what was going on inside.

"You'll have to be patient with me. Finding the child is always the hardest part." The two of them didn't pay attention to his comment. They were too fixated on the lacrima screen. In the beginning, it was mostly black, but after a while, the doctor managed to find what they were looking for. "You see that?" Natsu and Lucy tried to look as closely as possible.

"What are we looking for?"

"Right there." He pointed at a specific area of the screen. "That's a foot." Their faces suddenly lit up with joy.

"Wow, I can actually see that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let me see if I can get anything else." He put his free arm on his other wrist and tried to precisely move about the area in search of something else. After some more time, things started to change and a different view was presented to them. "Hey look at that. That's the head." This was harder to see since it kind of blended in with the whole shape of the object. "Well, judging by these scans, your baby is progressing very well. Just keep up the good work and you won't need to worry about a thing." The two of them continued to stare at the screen until something finally snapped.

"Wow, thank you doctor. That was incredible."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. No matter what we discover, pregnancy and childbirth always continue to blow the mind of people everywhere." They smiled. "Actually, I had did have one question for the two of you. Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" At that moment, they looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"I don't know. It's entirely up to you Lucy. I think you should be the one to make this decision."

"Are you sure?" Natsu nodded his head without a single shard of doubt. "Well, I think we'd like to be surprised." The doctor smiled.

"Hm, good answer. Trust me. I've had a lot of patients before and between the two answers, the looks on the faces of the surprised ones are simply priceless. I know you'll absolutely love that day, and judging by how everything's going, you shouldn't be waiting for much longer."

"Wait, are you saying she's almost ready?"

"Yep, so be sure to take very good care of her."

"Don't worry about that." Lucy hugged his arm and caught Natsu off guard. "He knows what he needs to do."

"Haha, alright. If you don't have any more questions for me, it was really nice seeing the two of you and good luck in this final stretch." Natsu stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you doctor." After their handshake, Natsu helped Lucy out of her chair and walked back into the lobby where everyone else was waiting. However, the number of people waiting suspiciously increased exponentially. It seemed as if everyone from Fairy Tail was in that lobby. Their faces were bright with wonder as Natsu and Lucy looked around as quietly as possible. They didn't want to say anything, but they knew there were going to be forced to any second.

"So… how was it?" It took them a few seconds to answer since they wanted to be smart about their answer. They wanted to give them what they wanted to hear without giving too much away.

"It was good. They said that our baby is almost there is nearly perfect."

"Who cares about that? We want to know…" Out of nowhere, Erza bust through the crowd of people in her normal façade.

"I think the real question that needs to be asked is: What is my godchild going to be?" The whole room went silent at the sound of her question. A few snickers were let out because the question was so funny. Erza stood there a few more seconds before she realized that her question was a little bold. She suddenly stormed out without saying anything more.

"Haha!" Everyone laughed. Typical Erza behavior was the best. At that moment, Natsu looked at Lucy and held her hand.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

A New Family

Chapter 16

It's Time

**Note: **Since we all know it's going to happen, I wanted to hold a little contest. If you have a good name that you want as Natsu and Lucy's child. I already know what sex I'm going to make it, but I don't want to spoil it for you guys. Give me a boy and a girl name and I'll decide who gives me the best name. I hope to hear from you guys about what you think the best name can be.

Another month went by and things were coming down to the wire. Lucy's mobility was almost limited to sitting down and eating. Her stomach was bulging out of her maternity clothes and everyone was urgently waiting for the special day. The last child Fairy Tail housed was Asuka and that was a long time ago so everyone was eager to see the arrival of another miracle. As much as she wanted to hang out at Fairy Tail, she honestly couldn't. Walking to the guild was very tiresome so she was forced to stay home. Thankfully, Natsu and Wendy stayed home with her just so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"Hey, if you guys want to go to the guild, you can. Don't let me hold you back."

"Lucy, don't be ridiculous. We want to hang out with you."

"Ohoho, you're so funny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's because I'm fat." In the corner of the room, Wendy couldn't help but laugh at their conversation.

"How does your size have anything to do with us hanging out with you?"

"Because if I'm left alone, you think I'll die of not being able to take care of myself." Wendy continued to laugh to herself.

"Okay, you're being ridiculous right now. Where is this coming from?" Out of nowhere, Lucy leaned back on the couch and threw her arms into the air. Immediately after that, her hands smacked down onto her face as she sighed out loud.

"I just want this thing out of me already," she shouted as she gestured at her huge stomach with both of her hands. That's when everyone lost it. They busted out laughing as they fell on the floor. "Hey, I never said you could l…" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence and put her hands on her stomach with a struggling look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" The question was left unanswered for a while as Lucy was trying to calm down. She took some nice deep breaths before speaking up again.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll lighten up on the jokes."

"Ah, it's fine." At that moment, the door swung open and a group of guys from Fairy Tail barged through the doorway. Some of the guys included Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman. They had urgent looks on their faces as they were nearly out of breath.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sabertooth just called us and they need our help. A huge army of criminals broke out of prison and they want us to back them up." Normally, Natsu would easily be up for this, but this time, he had a different reaction. He looked at Lucy. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her like this. However, Lucy put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"If they need your help, you should go help. I'll be fine. Wendy and the others will be here with me."

"Are you sure? I don't have to. These guys can handle it without me."

"Go. I know you want to." Natsu gently took her hand off of his cheek and kissed it.

"Alright. Take it easy yourself."

"I will."

"Hey Happy, look over our ladies will you?"

"Aye sir!" He saluted him and went off with the other guys. Everyone said their goodbyes and stormed off in a hurry. For the ones who were left at home, they couldn't help but laugh. It's been so long since Natsu's done something like this. It reminded them of the old days of when he did things like this all of the time.

On the way there, the group of guys were having a great time. Although this was a serious request, none of them were actually taking this seriously. Fairy Tail was now the number one guild in the world of magic so there wasn't anything they needed to worry about. They travelled as fast as they could until they finally arrived at the town where Sabertooth was located. The guild members met up and told them the situation. The criminals were hiding all over town, but they were able to contain them inside the city. Their only job was to stop all of them at all costs. They all pumped their fists and immediately got to work.

Things went really smoothly. The number of captured criminals went up extremely fast. Everyone was doing their fair share of work until their numbers got smaller and smaller. When that happened, they had to act more strategically just so this request would take forever. The bad thing about what was going on was that the people of the town had to give up their privacy in order for the guild members to find them. As time went on, the criminals were mostly caught with the exception of just a few. However, the surprising thing was that those who were left came out to fight. They knew this was the only way to escape. They grabbed anything that looked like weapons and approached the guild members.

"You all should give up your arms. Things aren't looking good for you guys." They only gripped their weapons tighter at this comment.

"Shut up! We're done with the prison life. Give us our freedom!" Out of nowhere, a man stepped in front of the huge of prisoners. He was quiet and gripping his forearm.

"If you won't give us our freedom, we'll just fight you all for it." At that moment, his arm lit on fire and the guild members started to smile.

"Oi Natsu, you got this?" He stepped in front of the group of guys with that exact smile he always has.

"Of course. I'm all fired up." Before he engaged in this little fight, something in his chest made him widened his eyes. He pressed his hand against his chest in confusion. What was that feeling? I've never felt anything like this before. What did it mean? Before he could answer his own question, the other guy charged at him with his arms lit on fire. He swung at Natsu, but Natsu's forearm was there to block the attack.

What is going on?

…

Back at home, everyone was sitting around doing nothing when the strangest thing happened. Lucy's eyes widened as an entirely new pain entered her body. She put her hands on her stomach and started to breathe very heavily. It took everyone else only a few seconds to see this strange behavior.

"Momma, are you okay?"

"Wendy, you… You need to get me to the hospital now. It's time." Everyone's eyes shot wide open for this was the announcement that they were all waiting for. However, this wasn't the time to bask in the moment. Wendy got her back on her feet and Happy flew behind her and gripped her back.

"Happy, you go first." Wendy threw her hands forward and the front doors busted open. "Go!"

"Aye sir!" In the blink of an eye, he flew out with Lucy in his hands. On the other hand, Wendy ran up to her room and in search of something.

"Wendy, what are you doing? We should follow Happy and Lucy." She completely ignored Carla as she dug through her things in search of something. Carla didn't even know why she was doing this so she couldn't be of much help. After a few more minutes of desperately searching, Wendy opened up one of her drawers and found it. She pulled it out and Carla saw that it was a communication lacrima. "Why do you have that?"

"It's to call Natsu-san." At that moment, she suddenly stopped and looked back inside of the drawer. Inside, the one she was supposed to give Natsu was still inside. She suddenly collapsed onto her knees in tears.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"I forgot to give it to Natsu-san just in case something like this happened. What are we going to do now?"

"What are you talking about? Can't we just go get him and bring him back with us?"

"We could, but that would mean leaving momma all by herself." At that moment, Carla realized the planning that Wendy went through. Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan. Wendy was now faced with the very important of what to do. Should she go get Natsu or go with Lucy and be there for her? That decision was tearing her apart on the inside. She wanted to do both of them, but she had no idea how much time was left.

…

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"I should be fine. Are we almost to the hospital?"

"Yep." He looked down and saw a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just… Natsu. I wonder if he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine. He is Natsu, remember?"

"Haha, yeah." She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she wanted everyone to be together for this. She wanted Natsu to be by her side. She wanted Wendy to be waiting outside for the moment she would get to meet her little brother or sister. She wanted this day to be something that she could never forget. As they made it to the hospital, a single tear escaped Lucy's eye as they got her in a wheelchair and wheeled her into the pregnancy area of the building.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

A New Family

Chapter 17

A Fairy Tail Miracle

Lucy and Happy finally arrived at the hospital and when they touch downed, Lucy immediately started to scream out in pain. Doctors were already there with a wheelchair and pushed her into the building. As they did, Lucy grabbed her stomach and continued to scream out. Out of nowhere, the baby was kicking and demanding to be released from its jail known as Lucy's womb. Meanwhile, Happy flew alongside her and held her hand.

"It's okay Lucy. You'll be, eekk! Fine." Lucy squeezed Happy's hand so tight that he nearly lost control of his flight.

"You better be right. Aaahhhhhh!" Her screams only got louder as they finally arrived at the delivery section of the hospital. The doctors carefully lifted Lucy out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. They got ready as quickly as possible to make sure that this pain wouldn't last longer than it needed to.

Only a few seconds later, Wendy and Carla arrived at the hospital and blazed through the doors. She got a quick look at the directory and made her way to the delivery area of the hospital. However, she was stopped right before the doors.

"Whoa, whoa. You can't go back there. It's restricted."

"But my mom's having her baby right now and I have to be by her side."

"Sorry, but children are supposed to wait out here until otherwise notified." Wendy's head immediately dropped and Carla looked at her.

"I should have gone after Natsu-san."

"Don't be ridiculous Wendy. Being here is the most important thing. You may not realize it, but I'm sure Lucy knows you're here patiently waiting for her. That alone is driving her to get through this."

"I guess you're right." She slowly turned around and walked into the waiting area. She grabbed a seat and continued to look at the floor. Carla sat down on her lap and Wendy immediately hugged her, trying to hold in the tears. "Do you think Natsu-san will get here on time?"

"We're talking about Natsu. I'm sure nothing will stop him from getting here."

…

"You're not stopping us." The criminal charged up his other arm, but Natsu was quick enough to punch him in the face and send him rolling back a few hundred feet. However, this fight wasn't his concern. He was still thinking about that feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was or how to describe it. He just knew that it was something entirely new to him. He turned around and looked in the direction of Magnolia.

"Oi, Natsu. Pay attention!" The criminal came rushing back at him and swung at his head. However, Natsu wasn't even there. His body was near the ground as his legs swiped at the other, knocking him into the air. Then, he charged up his swing and nailed him right in the face, causing the same thing to occur like last time.

"I don't have time for trash like you. Just surrender already." The guy stood up again and wiped his mouth.

"You're strong, but that won't change anything. Let's take him down!" He gestured with his arm and all of the remaining criminals focused their attention on Natsu. They ran at him at full speed and tackled him to the ground, covering his entire body with theirs.

"Natsu-san!" Their worries only lasted a few seconds as a familiar light emerged from the mass of bodies until they were all launched in various directions.

"Bring it on. If you're not going to surrender, I'll stop you all myself." He clenched his fist and smiled. "I'm all fired up." At that moment, that feeling in his chest returned, but with more intensity this time. He gripped his chest once again and collapsed onto his knees. "What the hell is going on?" he could feel the thumping of his heart, but it almost felt as if there was an echo to it. His chest also felt warmer than usual. He wasn't doing anything different from what he normally does so he knew that this was something abnormal.

"Haha! You act strong on the outside, but you're simply a weakling on the inside. Let's finish him." The crowd of criminals continued to charge him at full force.

"Come on guys, let's not just stand around. Let's take these guys down."

"No!" They looked up and saw Natsu with his hand up. He wanted to finish these guys off himself so there was no discussing this with him. When it came to fighting, Natsu was a one-way kind of guy with no way to persuade him otherwise. Once the group of criminals got to him, he crushed them in seconds. The power of his punches sent their bodies flying everywhere. The other guys who were watching decided to chase after them and restrain them. Unfortunately, as he fended off those guys, the feeling in his chest continued to grow stronger until he could barely even concentrate.

After some time, the criminals slowly started to give up. Natsu was obviously too strong for them and it took them multiple attempts at bringing him down before they realized it. Even leader stepped down from his high horse. Natsu told him who was boss and that they were headed back to the clink. Once they were all chained up, the other guys escorted them away.

"Hey, good job hothead." At that moment, Natsu clenched his chest again and collapsed onto his knees. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Aarrggghhhh!"

…

"Aahhhhh!"

"Alright, you're doing great honey. Just a few more pushes and you're almost there." Lucy was in pain. The procedure was in full affect, but she just wanted this all to be over. She took a few more deep breaths and pushed as hard as she could.

"Aaahhhh!"

"There we go. Keep it going." As she continued to push, she suddenly felt a rush of warmth flow through her body. It was strange because that warmth was exactly like Natsu's. She desperately looked around the room, but he wasn't there. However, she couldn't give up just yet. She continued to push like the doctors were asking, keeping only one thing in mind: Natsu was going to be there with her when this was all over.

…

Natsu suddenly opened his eyes and returned to his feet.

"You good now?"

"I… I have to get back to Magnolia, like right now."

"Are you kidding me? That's impossible." He suddenly turned around and gripped Gray by the shoulders.

"Don't tell me it's impossible. There has to be a way to get back there quickly."

"Well, you're not going to like the sound of this, but there is the train that it taking us back once we're… Hey!" Without wasting anymore time, Natsu stormed off to the train station as fast as he could. He knew that this was the only way to get to Lucy in time. He also knew that riding on this train would make him feel horrible, but he was willing to take that risk. After some time, he finally started to realize what all of this meant. This feeling in his chest; his child was being born. He had to hurry. He jumped on the train and readied himself.

"Get to Magnolia… NOW!" The conductor followed his order and ordered the train to take off. As the wheels started to turn, he immediately felt sick. It wasn't anything abnormal for him, but only this time, he kept an optimistic view on things. Suffering one train ride for this was going to worth. He told himself that he would do anything to get where he needed to be before it was too late.

By some stroke of luck, the train arrived in Magnolia in about 10 minutes. It slowly came to a stop inside the station and Natsu dropped out of the carriage like a meat sack.

"Ugh, I made it." He lifted his head and started to sniff the air. "Lucy, where are you? Aha! There you are!" He attempted to get back on his feet, but the sickness from the train was still present. So, he gathered up all of the strength he had and crawled to Lucy's location. He didn't how far it was, but he did know that nothing was going to stop him. He had his mind set and now, it was impossible to persuade him.

"Lucy… I'm coming."

…

"Push."

"Aaahhh!" She let out a few more breaths of exhaustion. "Natsu."

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

A New Family

Chapter 18

A New Child

**Note: **Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy.

"Lucy. Argh!" With all of his strength, Natsu crawled on the ground as he let his nose lead the way. Many people passed by him and offered their help, but he refused all of them. He wanted to get their as fast as he could, but without looking like a wimp who couldn't handle transportation. He was having a baby and he had to be the father he needed to be.

It felt like forever, but eventually, Natsu managed to make it to the hospital. When he got the entrance, he suddenly regained his strength and returned to his feet. Then, he ran to the front desk and asked them where Lucy was. It was difficult at first since none of her information was checked in when she first came in, but in the waiting room, Wendy saw Natsu and ran to him.

"Natsu-san!" He turned around at the sound of her voice."

"Wendy." She jumped into his body and squeezed him tight. "Hey, do you know where Lucy is?"

"Not really, they wheeled her into the back of the building." He turned his head and attempted to run towards the back door when it suddenly opened up. A nurse came walking out the door and almost ran into Natsu.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"Do you know where my wife is?"

"Um, would you happen to know a Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, she's the one I'm talking about."

"Perfect timing. She's waiting for you. This way, please." When she started to walk in the back, that's when Natsu started to change. He immediately grew nervous and couldn't manage to walk forward. "Sir, are you okay?" He couldn't respond. Now, his tongue wasn't responding. He just stood there motionless. It wasn't until Wendy came up next to him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Natsu-san, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, maybe because she told you to follow her and yet you haven't moved an inch."

"Oh, really? I guess I'm not okay."

"Don't worry. I'll help you out." She started to walk forward with her hand still connected with Natsu's. The forward motion caused her to drag him along, but it was a little difficult to pull him along since he was a little on the heavy side when compared to Wendy. Step by step, inch by inch, Wendy pulled him through the building until they approached a certain room. From the outside, they heard the monitor sounding a heartbeat. It was calm and somewhat familiar. This was Lucy's room. "Natsu-san, are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, let's do this." They stepped through the door way and saw the end of a bed. They made it even further and noticed a body lying down on the bed. Finally, they saw Lucy lying on the bed with the smallest thing in her arms. It was their child. "Hey Lucy."

"Hi Natsu. Hi Wendy. Where have you guys been?"

"I've been waiting outside. That question was directed towards you," she said as she pushed Natsu's back towards the bed.

"Right about that, I, uh…"

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You're here now and that's all that matters. Come here and hold your new daughter."

"Daughter?" Natsu took another step forward and overlooked his two girls. He lowered his body and took the child in his arms. Immediately, a tear rolled down his face. "Wow, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Her face was almost exactly like Lucy. She had light pink hair which resembled Natsu a little more. She was also incredibly warm which also a Natsu thing.

"You think so?" Natsu nodded his head.

"So what's her name?"

"That's why I wanted you here. We should name her together." That's when Natsu went a little pale.

"Name. Name. What's a good name?"

"Haha, Natsu, you're so funny."

"What? I'm trying."

"How about Luna?" Natsu and Lucy turned their heads and looked at Wendy. "Oh sorry, you guys are naming her. I won't talk." She started to cower in the corner.

"No, that was actually a good name. What do you think Natsu?"

"Luna. How'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know. "Na" came from your name and "Lu" came from hers. Put them together and you kind of get a really peaceful name. When you guys are together, I feel really peaceful so… I guess that's my reasoning.

"Luna. I really like that name." Lucy stuck up her arms and Natsu gently put the baby girl back in her arms. With the baby back in her arms, she looked up at Natsu and smiled. "What do you think?"

"That name really put a smile on your face. I think we should go with that." Lucy's smile returned yet again.

"Luna. Welcome to the family."

"We weren't too late, were we?!" Everyone turned their heads and looked at the door. Standing there was a huge group of Fairy Tail members all with faces of curiosity. "Where is it?! What is it?!"

"Shut up!" Natsu ran to the door and shut it in everyone's faces.

"Thank you. I don't think I'm ready for everyone to swarm her."

"Yeah, I figured. Hey Wendy, you wanna hold Luna?" Her eyes shot wide open.

"Can I?"

"Of course." She slowly walked to Lucy's bedside. Wendy looked down and saw the precious little girl in Lucy's arm. Of course, Wendy couldn't help but shriek at the sight of her. She was so cute and she couldn't contain it. "Hey Wendy, you're an older sister now." At that moment, Wendy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. All of her life, she's always been the younger sister to everyone and now, she was finally getting the chance to be the big sister she's always wanted to be. "Here you go. Be careful." Lucy gently handed her Luna and Wendy took her up in her arms.

"Hi Luna, do you know who I am," she asked with a smile. "I'm your Onee-san." She giggled. "I'm an Onee-san. This is so cool." Natsu walked next to Lucy and took her hand.

"Good job Lucy. She turned out as I hoped."

"If you weren't with me, I don't think it would have been like this. Thank you." He knelt down onto his knees and kissed her on the hand and then on the lips.

Unfortunately, their family moment was quickly interrupted when everyone from outside managed to break through the door and barge into the room. They all complained that they couldn't see the baby, but Natsu and Lucy told them to be quiet. When they saw the baby in Wendy's arms, they quickly grew silent. Wendy looked around and saw that everyone wanted to hold her so she passed her to the first person she saw which so happened to be Erza. Erza took her in her arms and immediately became a different person.

"She's so beautiful. I just want to eat her, she's so cute." Erza lowered her head and rubbed her nose against Luna's. When she looked up, she saw everyone looking at her with strange looks. Erza was known for being weird sometimes, but this was just a new level of weird for her. "Who's next?" She quickly did another hand-off and left the room.

"Hey Erza." She turned her head and saw Natsu walking out with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do what you think I did. You were probably just seeing things."

"No, it's not that. Lucy wanted me to tell you that she wants you to be Luna's godmother." Out of nowhere, Erza's face lit up as if Natsu was presenting her with a strawberry cake.

"She made a right choice." She grabbed Natsu's hand and started to shake it like a loony. Then, she walked back into the room to hold her godchild again, but something was occurring that none of them would have predicted. A bright light started to appear in the room and everyone quickly backed away from it. It got brighter and brighter until everyone had to cover their eyes. It lasted for a few seconds and when the light faded, they saw Mavis standing in the middle of the room.

"First Master?!"

"Hello everyone. I heard that Fairy Tail was having another child and I wanted to make this as special as I could. May I?" She looked right at Juvia who had Luna last. She handed her to Mavis and Mavis kissed her on the forehead. At that moment, a light appeared on Luna's body. On her right shoulder, a blue Fairy Tail crest started to appear, but there was something special about this. "This child is now a child of Fairy Tail. Raise her well and she won't disappoint you." She walked back over to Lucy and returned her child. "Congratulations Lucy. She's beautiful." Mavis smiled and disappeared in front of them all.

"That was weird… but kind of cool at the same time." There was a small squirming from her arms which caused her to look down. That's when they saw her eyes for the first time. "Wow, she's definitely your child Lucy."

"No. She's our child."

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

A New Family

Chapter 19

Returning Home

**Note: **I hope that reveal didn't disappoint anyone and now, we're finally coming up to my most favorite part of the story. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I want to apologize for the late update. Something happened to me and now I've gotten a little behind on this story. I hope you guys can understand that this won't be a recurring thing.

After about a day in the hospital, they were finally able to return home. They all had smiles on their faces as it was finally time to be a true family. This new child was going to bring them even closer together and hopefully, something great will spawn from her. When they got home, they opened the door and were immediately intercepted by all of Lucy's spirit.

"Hi Lucy!"

"Come on, guys. I have a baby now. You can't be so loud."

"Oh sorry. Hi Lucy," they said with a whisper. She smiled back at them and made her way into the living room where she sat down. Everyone else crowded around her to get a good look at the baby.

"So what's her name?"

"Luna."

"That is a beautiful name, Lucy-san."

"Actually, Wendy came up with the name." At that moment, all of the girl spirits lit up with joy.

"Aw, that is so cute." Wendy just blushed and turned her head. "So who did you pick as her godparents?" Out of nowhere, Aquarius burst through the crowd of people and snatched the baby out of Lucy's hands.

"Her godmother is obviously me. It's the clear choice, and that's all she needs. There's no need for a godfather. Guys don't do crap."

"Thanks," Natsu said with a sulky tone. Everyone laughed as they all got in line to get a good look at their new family mate.

Unfortunately, it was pretty hard to do that when Aquarius was hogging Luna all to herself. The others tried to distract her, but she was just too good. Her concentration on the baby was impossible to break. Even Lucy tried to take her away, but Aquarius simply gave her the death glare which told her to back off before things got worse.

Finally, after some time, the group managed to pull the baby away from her and the next thing that happened took everyone by surprise. Aquarius broke down into tears. She stuck out her arms and tried to grab Luna back, but everyone was still enjoying their time with her. Once she realized that it was impossible to get her back, she sulked over to the corner and remained silent. One after another, all of her spirits got to spend some time with Luna and each of them kept on telling Lucy that she looks just like her. The only ones who had a really strong connection with Luna were Capricorn, Taurus, and Aquarius since they were Lucy's first spirits and got to be with her when she was young. The others just longed to be with her for as long as they could.

Once everyone finished up their time with the child, they walked her back to Aquarius and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, Luna was right in front of her with a huge smile on her face. Aquarius' face lit up as she took her in her arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Um, where is she going?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's probably going to do some water thing to her. There's nothing to worry about. Believe it or not, Aquarius is actually really good with babies." They took Loki's words for it as the two of them were in there for a good amount of time.

When they came out of the bathroom, Luna was laughing like any good baby should. On the other hand, Aquarius had a smile on her face as she carried her as if she was her own daughter. She walked back towards Lucy and gave her back.

"She's as good as new."

"What did you just do?"

"I gave her a bath… A real bath."

"How come you never did that for me?" Aquarius just gave her the cold shoulder and handed Luna back to her. When Lucy looked down, she saw her yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I guess it's time to go to sleep. You've had quite a long day, haven't you?" She kissed her on the forehead and walked her into their room where the crib was already set up. They set her down gently and pulled a small blanket over her body. "Good night sweety." They turned the lights out and exited the room. When they came back into the living room, her spirits were all standing in a line with smiles on their faces.

"Lucy, it was an honor to finally see this day happen. I speak for all of us when I say that we are proud to be your spirits and I hope that we can continue this contract until the end of our days." They bowed to returned to the spirit world once again. Lucy couldn't help but let a tear roll down her face.

"Hey Lucy, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just so glad to have such good people around me. I don't deserve you guys." Natsu pulled her into his body and hugged her.

"And we don't deserve you either. If you didn't come with me that day, who knows where this guild would be right now." For some reason, those words Natsu spoke were so powerful. Natsu was always the one saving people and bringing them together, but to hear him say that she was responsible for all of this made her feel so warm inside. She smiled and shut her eyes with happiness.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

A New Family

Chapter 20

A True Family

The night was finally coming to an end. They said their goodbyes to Lucy's spirits as Luna was growing tired herself. They walked her into their room to put her to bed when they saw Aries standing next to her crib.

"Aries, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but worry about Luna's bed so I was making her a better, more comfortable one." She finished fluffing her wool and gently set it down inside the crib. "That should do it. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." She disappeared into thin air as the two of them looked down on the piece of wool. Natsu reached down and felt the wool.

"Wow, that' really comfortable. Here." He took Luna from Lucy's arms and set her down gently on the wool. Immediately, Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"What a day, right?"

"Yeah."

"You must be exhausted. Go ahead and get to bed. We got a long road ahead of us."

"Okay." Lucy quickly got ready for bed and instantly knocked out when she collapsed onto the bed. On the other hand, Natsu took his time. He watched Luna sleep for a bit. She was so small and so delicate. When he turned around, he saw Happy sleeping on the bottom-end of the bed. He walked over and picked him up off the bed. He then walked back over to her crib and set Happy down right next to her. Once that was settled, he went off to bed with a smile on his face.

…

When the next day came around, the two of them had a lazy start. For Lucy, she was still pretty exhausted so she slept in for a bit. Natsu woke up to the light of the morning sun, but when he saw that Lucy was still asleep, he decided that it was best to wait until she was awake. He turned over towards her and wrapped his arm around her body. His warmth suddenly flowed throughout her body which caused her to snuggle in closer to his body. Time went by and she finally woke up from her sleep, nearly slapping Natsu in the face.

"Good morning."

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. It kind of feels weird that a baby's no longer inside of me."

"It's easier, right?" She nodded her head. "Well, now you can finally take it easy. Judging from what we witnessed last night, we're bound to have a lot of helping hands." Lucy smiled as she stretched out her arms and climbed out of bed. Natsu followed not far behind her and when they walked out into the living room, they were surprised to what was going on.

"Yo." Standing in the kitchen was Erza. She had an apron on and everything as she was preparing what looked to be breakfast.

"Erza, what are you doing here?"

"Well, originally, I was going to sneak in a few minutes with my godchild, but someone already beat me to it." They turned their heads and saw Luna in Crux's arms as he was reading her a story.

"And out from the land of the void, he emerged with golden flames surrounding his body. He walked towards his enemy and stared him straight in the face. The battle was already over with the Dragon Slayer conquering his foe through sheer strength and courage. The end." He closed the book and looked up to see everyone looking at him. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you enjoyed that story. Little Luna did, didn't you?" He poked her stomach and she started to laugh. At that moment, Natsu sharpened his eyes.

"Wait a second, were you telling her the story of when I fought Master Zero?"

"You have a good ear, Natsu-san. That was such a memorable moment in my life."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm a spirit. I'm constantly watching over the human world and because Lucy-san's my master, you guys are the first ones I choose to watch over. Thank you for that memory. I'll be going now." He floated over to Lucy and put Luna in her arms. "Until next time." At that moment, he returned to the spirit world.

"Alrighty, breakfast is ready." Everyone made their way to the dinner table and ate the meal that Erza generously prepared for them all.

When they dug in, conversations quickly filled the room. Erza asked about her special time with her godchild while Natsu and Wendy were talking about their next big job that they were going to go on. Lucy couldn't really answer Erza since she was a little busy feeding Luna. This only made Erza seem even more persistent about it. Once breakfast was over, they all got ready and decided to head out. This was when Erza had her way. She managed to grab Luna first and hold her in her arms. After that, no one knew what she was doing with her.

With Luna in her possession, Erza had a huge smile on her face as she took her to her favorite dessert shop. When she walked inside the shop, the owner immediately went into the back and pulled out her special strawberry cake. She thanked him for his service and started to feed her some pieces of her cake. This was kind of strange for her, but she wanted to emphasis the godliness of his dessert to Luna.

On the other hand, the other three headed over to the guild where everyone was anxiously waiting for them. They welcomed them and asked about Luna. Unfortunately, they quickly realized that she wasn't with them so they all grew a little sad. They asked where she was and they told them that she was with Erza. At that moment, everyone back away from the conversation since they knew it would pretty much be impossible to separate Erza from Luna. They simply waited until she grew tired of dealing with a baby.

As everyone waited, Natsu and Wendy decided to go on a job. They asked Lucy, but she said that she wanted to take it easy for a while. She didn't really know how much her body could take since she just got through child birth. She wasn't very knowledgeable with it yet, but she did know that that was a very taxing event in a woman's life. It was better to wait it out until she knew she was back to her normal state of being.

As the day went on, the front door of the guild slammed open and everyone turned their heads to see Erza with Luna in her arms. At that moment, everyone ran right at her to get a good look at her, but she punched everyone out of the way. She walked her back over to Lucy and handed her back to her.

"Thank you. I really enjoyed our time together and she did too." They looked down and saw a smile on Luna's face.

"Well, thank you for bringing her back. For a second there, I thought you were going to take her away for yourself."

"Oh, I would never do that."

"Uh huh, sure you wouldn't."

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

A New Family

Chapter 21

Luna and her Guardians

Being a parent and having to take care of a child is such a hard job. However, Natsu and Lucy always managed to have help along the way. With the help of her friends and her spirits, their lives were so much easier.

As expected, Aquarius was the one who Luna spent most of her time with. She acted as her caretaker when Natsu and Lucy just wanted some time away. It didn't happen often, but Aquarius was more than willing to watch over her. She was also responsible for taking care of Luna's hygiene. Aquarius' water was special in nature so whenever Luna came out of the bathroom, she came out like an entirely new baby.

Crux and Lyra were responsible for her free time activities. Crux always read her stories of great courage and triumph. Although she didn't know what he was saying, it showed on her face that she was enjoying it. Most of his stories were about Natsu and Lucy and how they've conquered so many feats that seemed nearly impossible. Crux had a fondness of Natsu and how he's impressed him around every turn. Whenever he finished a story, a tear fell from his face and smiled emerged out of nowhere. He was like another star in the sky. Lyra gave Luna beautiful songs to calm her down, put her to sleep, and every other reason she could to sing to her.

Aries provided Luna with everything they could possibly think of. Along with the bed, she also made some stuffed animals for her to play with. Gemini spent some time alone to be the perfect play mate. She managed to copy Asuka and acted as a play mate for her. Luna wasn't too intelligent when it came to playing, but not being alone was better than nothing. Capricorn managed her hair. Her light pink hair wasn't too difficult since she was still young. He made sure that her head was filled with hair, but not flowing any longer than that.

Lucy had so many other spirits and they all managed to be a big part of her life. Erza came over all of the time and it was starting to feel like she was becoming a bigger part of their family. Although all of this seemed well and good, not everything worked as they hoped.

With every baby comes with the changing of diapers. This was something that no one wanted to do. Whenever they asked one of Lucy's spirits, they kindly refused and returned to the spirit world. Whenever they asked Erza, she immediately stormed out of their house. Wendy simply said no. Happy and Carla were never around for them to ask so that left Natsu and Lucy.

As bad as it was, Lucy took the initiative and did it herself. Also, it only happened when Natsu wasn't around and Lucy couldn't wait for him to show up just to change her diapers. It was messy as always and Lucy could barely stand it. There were a few things in this world that could make someone die of disgust and the things people find in baby's diapers is definitely one of them.

Along with the "poopie" in her diapers, there was a lot of crying. Luna wasn't a perfect baby in no way so crying was an everyday thing. It happened in the middle of the day and late at night when everyone was sleeping. Because she was the mother, Lucy knew when Luna was crying so she was the one to console her whenever it happened. Unfortunately, when she looked at her bed, she saw Natsu sleeping like a log. She couldn't let this depress her though. He was still here with her so that meant the world for her.

The days seemed to drag on with no end in sight. Every so often, there was a good day where nothing insane happened, but after that, the hectic days returned with a vengeance. The two of them quickly started to realize that caring for a baby was a job that no one was ready for. They did their best to make sure Luna was comfortable with everything around her, but she was simply a drama queen in a baby's body.

One day, the two of them finally managed to put Luna to sleep for the day. She slept peacefully in her bed while Natsu and Lucy plopped on the couch in the living room. They hit the couch and sighed out loud.

"Gosh, we're just living the life."

"Uuuhhh! Yep."

"I don't mean to put you down or anything, but you haven't been doing a lot."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I am. Nearly everything I've done. I've changed her, I've cared for her, everything. What have you done?!" Natsu was about to answer her, but then a thought came across his mind. She was telling the truth.

"Lucy, I…" Lucy suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards their room. She shoved him inside and closed the door.

"I'm sleeping outside. If you leave that room… Don't leave that room." Natsu reached for the doorknob, but quickly pulled away. Lucy was being serious so he had to go according to her plans. He walked over to her crib and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. He then walked over to his bed where he sat down and fell onto his back.

"I kind of feel bad now." The clock in the room tick-tocked non-stop. He didn't know how much time passed, bit he did start to feel tired. His eyelids grew heavy as he was struggling to stay awake. Right as he was about to fall asleep, he felt something in his chest which made him spring up from the bed. At that moment, Luna started to cry. He ran over to her crib and picked her out of it. He cradled her in his arms and gently bobbed his body. "Sshhh. It's alright. I'm here Luna. Sshhh." He warmed his hand and rubbed her back to see if that would do anything. Surprisingly, it worked. She immediately stopped crying. He kept at it for a few more seconds before putting her back in her crib.

When he did, though, she immediately started to cry again. That's when he knew that this was going to go on all night. He grabbed her out once again and walked her over to his bed. He climbed onto the bed and fell onto his back. With Luna in his arms, he placed her on his chest and quickly fell asleep. For the rest of the night, she made no sound. She was as silent as could be.

Meanwhile, near the middle of the night, Lucy peeped her head into the room to see Natsu and Luna sleeping together. She also felt a very soothing aura coming from inside. She was a little surprised to see that things were going so smoothly for him, but she couldn't complain. That night was the best night she's had in a long time and she had no intention of interfering with what was going on inside that room. She walked back into the living room and turned in for the night.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

A New Family

Chapter 22

Change in Time

Luna's days as a baby were such a rollercoaster. Some days, she would be an angel and other days, she would punish Natsu and Lucy with her divine punishment of crying and pooping her pants. They did their best to keep up with her, but babies are just on a different league than normal adults.

Yet, whenever she wasn't acting up like any normal baby should, she was always with Natsu. For some reason, whenever she was with him, she was calm. She looked peaceful and almost pouted out loud. Lucy could even feel a strong aura irradiating from both of their bodies. Of course, most of it was from Natsu, but Luna had a surprisingly strong aura. This made her curious. Since having a baby came with a lot of responsibility, they took her back to the hospital to have a check-up. It wasn't for anything serious. They just wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly. On the other hand, Wendy went to the guild and joined up with some of the others to do a job.

When they got to the hospital, they took Luna into the nursing area of the hospital where the nurses took her in and started the check-up. Since Natsu and Lucy were still considered new parents, they didn't really know what a "check-up" entitled. All they could do was hope that the doctors knew what they were doing so that they could get some good news back.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor walked out and asked them to follow him into the back. They quickly got up out of their chairs and followed him into his room. When they got, Luna was with a nurse. She handed her to them and left without a word.

"Well, I have some great news. Your daughter is growing close to perfection. There is really nothing I can comment on about that."

"That's good, right?"

"Of course. I wish I could get babies like her all of the time. her health is outstanding, her immune system is strong, and her bones are maturing incredibly fast."

"Wait, isn't that bad?"

"For normal babies, yes." At that moment, the two of them looked at each other with weird looks and then looked down at Luna. She simply had a smile on her face.

"What do you mean by normal babies?"

"Follow me." He stood up and headed out of his office. They followed close behind him as they walked into an examination room. "I usually don't keep files after a certain amount of time, but I think this case will be different. I take it that you two of mages, correct?" They nodded their heads. "I don't mean to make this sound like a bad thing, but have you tampered with her in any way." The two of them nearly blew up in anger.

"Of course not!"

"Hm, that's what I was thinking."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Luna?"

"Of course not. This is just a rare case." They looked at each other again with even more confusion that last time.

"So, what you're trying to say is…"

"Your daughter has lacrima inside of her." At that moment, everything was turned on its head. "I know this may seem like a strange thing, but it's not anything to worry about."

"But how is that possible? Lacrima isn't a natural thing. It's always created by someone or something else."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of mages are you two?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." The doctor suddenly locked up at his words.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu nodded his head. "Are you one of those 2nd or 3rd generation Slayers?" He shook his head. "Hm, then that makes it harder to explain why this is the way it is."

"So what should we do, doctor?"

"Like I said before, this isn't something to be too concerned about. If you want, you can come in every month to check in with us. If that's still not enough and something ends up happening, you can come in and we'll work it out. How does that sound?" It took them a few seconds, but they eventually agreed with the doctors termed. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"About Luna, can you tell who she resembles more? This is more of just a curious question."

"Haha, completely understandable. From my observations, it appears as though she's taking after her father. When I told you earlier, her immune system is really good. I've also taken a lot of interest in the nature of Dragon Slayers and found out that their immune system is perfect. So thankfully, she inherited that. At this point, only time will tell."

"Alright. Thank you doctor. We'll see you soon." They stood up and walked out.

After that, they decided to head home since they wanted to talk over what they discovered at the hospital. They trusted the doctor enough to know that there wasn't anything to be worried about. It was just that hearing their daughter having lacrima inside of her was quite a shock. Lacrima, in general, is really rare and not something to be tampered with. Having lacrima inside of Luna was something that made them wonder. Like the doctor said, 2nd and 3rd generation Slayers have lacrima inside of them, but Natsu was a 1st generation so there was no possible way that she could have inherited it. This thought continued to puzzle them until day turned to night.

When that happened, Luna grew tired and quickly fell asleep. They put her to bed and stayed in the living room as they continued to think about it. As they did, Wendy came through the door and saw the two of them with blank looks on their faces.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Wendy."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know if that's the correct way to say it, but there is something that we're thinking about."

"Was it about what you guys did today?" They nodded their heads.

"Luna has lacrima inside of her." Wendy sharpened her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly like it sounds. The only thing that it seems is that she's like a 2nd or 3rd generation Dragon Slayer." Wendy was keeping her reaction very similar to before.

"But Natsu-san doesn't have lacrima inside of him and neither do you."

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't really make any sense." After that, the night was silent for that entire house. They tried piecing together things that could possibly explain why things were like this, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing that they could think of was what happened before all of this with Natsu. Other than that, nothing else made sense. However, they didn't want to think about it all night since the doctor promised to meet with them every month or however much they needed to see him so they quickly got ready for bed and turned in for the night.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

A New Family

Chapter 23

Luna's Powers

The months went by and Natsu and Lucy took Luna into the hospital to make sure that everything was going alright. With every check-up, the doctors never said anything was wrong. During these check-ups, multiple doctors were brought up to speed about Luna's situation, but all of them said that it was fine. Unfortunately, the one question they wanted to know was not being answered. Why does Luna have lacrima inside of her?

After a check-up, Natsu and Lucy were growing quite anxious so they decided to head to another place. A place where actual mages could tell them what they needed to know: Fairy Tail. They walked in and everyone welcomed them with open arms. However, they weren't there for recreation. They ask all of the smartest mages there to help out with their little situation. The ones who were asked agreed and followed them into the back.

They told them about Luna's lacrima and they all had the same reaction as when Natsu and Lucy found that day. There wasn't much else to say aside from that so they immediately got to it. Mira pulled out an old lacrima locator and used it on Luna. Luckily, it was located right next to her heart. They crowded around to get a good look at it, but it didn't seem bad in anyway. While this was happening, Levy was researching on naturally occurring lacrima, but there wasn't much to be found. The only thing is that lacrima has a rare chance being hereditary. That's what made her wonder how that worked. Neither Natsu nor Lucy had lacrima inside of them so there was no way it could have been possible.

That's when something came to mind. Was all of this related to that conflict with Natsu? He did acquire a lot of power. Maybe that time was when it was possible he had lacrima inside of him. Once Levy cleared up these things in her head, she decided to share it with the group.

"Hey everyone, do you remember our battle with Natsu?"

"Um, how could we forget," Lucy asked as she elbowed Natsu in the arm.

"Hey, calm down.

"Anyway, there isn't anything telling me about natural occurring lacrima and the only thing I can think of is Natsu. When we fought him, he was extremely powerful, right? So maybe that explains why little Luna has some in her body." At that moment, they pondered on the thought. It was very logical and very possible.

"I guess that makes sense. So you're saying that I passed it down to her."

"Yep, but that case is extremely rare. It's probably because you were so powerful."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean by 'were?'" Some of the girls with them started to chuckle to themselves. "Actually, never mind. Forget that I asked that. What does that mean for Luna? Is it bad or should we not worry?"

"Didn't the doctors tell you anything?"

"They said she has lacrima inside of her, but we shouldn't worry."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Doctors, believe it or not, are actually very reliable people. You should probably trust them."

And just like that, there little problem was solved. Now, they simply had to accept that their daughter had lacrima inside of her that would eventually shape her into the mage that she would become. The only question now was what kind of mage she would be. When Alzack and Bisca had Asuca, they taught her gun magic. In this case, teaching Luna magic seemed irrelevant since lacrima is always designed for one specific use: Magic absorption, lightning, power, etc. Whatever it would, they would all be really excited to have another mage in Fairy Tail.

Since the day was still young, they decided to stay at the guild. It's been a while since they spent some time there so it was time to do some reminiscing. Natsu looked at the job wall and saw that a lot of the major jobs were no longer there since the evil forces were pretty much wiped out. Lucy talked with all of the girls about her being a mom. All of them were jealous, even Bisca. To be in a relationship with Natsu was something special and they kept on drilling that in Lucy's head. Wendy socialized with everyone. She even got the occasional fight request. Being a part of Natsu's family, she's learned so much about her magic that she was slowly driving towards being a top guild mage.

Of course, the top mages were still present and able. Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza were all at the top. Right behind them though was Natsu. He eventually earned his spot as an S-Class mage along with Grey and Gajeel. Wendy was right behind them. She lost some of her motivation since being Lucy's daughter, but being back in the guild was motivating her once again.

When the day grew late, they said their goodbyes and headed back home. By this time, Luna was already sleeping. Her face was so peaceful when she slept that they could barely take their eyes off of her when she was sleeping. When they got home, they laid her down in her crib and kissed her good night. Everyone else hung out in the living room for a while longer since it wasn't quite that late.

"Natsu-san, tomorrow, can we train?"

"Train? What for?"

"I want to become an S-Class mage." Natsu and Lucy's face shot back from surprise.

"Really? This is kind of random."

"I know, but ever since Laxus changed the rules for becoming an S-Class mage, I really think I can do. However, I still need your help finishing up the final touches."

"Haha, alright. Tomorrow, we'll start an intense training run to get you ready for that test." Wendy pumped her fists.

"Okay, good night. I need to get a good night's sleep if I want to train efficiently." The two of the watched her run up to her room when something came to mind.

"She reminds me of you more and more."

"I guess so. As long as she keep growing up, that's all that matters."

"Do you really think she can become an S-Class mage?"

"Of course. She's strong-minded. Once she's put her mind into something, nothing can stop her until she's accomplished it."

"See? That's exactly like you. When you weren't an S-Class mage, you did anything and everything you could to reassure that spot. You just brush off on so many people. I'm jealous." Lucy fell onto his chest and hugged him.

"Why are you jealous?"

"Don't worry about it." The two of them stayed in the living room for a little bit longer before heading into their room to turn over for the night. Unknowing to them, inside of their room, a small light was illuminating from Luna's chest. It was her lacrima. It was growing, just like her. Only time would tell before they figured out what she was capable of as a mage.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

A New Family

Chapter 24

Baby Days Gone By

Time seemed to go quite smoothly. Luna quickly grew out of her baby ways in just a year. During that time, she matured in ways that seemed almost unnatural. She potty-trained with ease, took her first steps almost without any help, and managed to speak her word. Of course, it was "papa," but everyone was excited nonetheless. Seeing Luna progress like this was something that no one could see. The only explanation they could give was the whole lacrima thing, but at this point in time, that was in the back of everyone's minds.

Natsu and Lucy kept their casual check-ups with the doctor, but there was still no news about it. Every visit had only one thing to say: She was maturing like any other baby, except at a much faster rate. They knew this, but they wanted to hear something else. Unfortunately, that was all he could give them since there was nothing to show for. Luna was extremely healthy and very normal, aside from the obvious differences in body structure.

As for everyone else, they were all doing different things that pleased them. Natsu and Wendy went through their training and got through a lot. Wendy managed to absorb everything that Natsu told her as well as executing everything as accurately as she could. Of course, there was still a major power level between them, but Wendy didn't let that affect her. She kept up a strong front as well as motivating herself to be the best she could be.

On the other hand, Lucy spent a lot of her time with Luna and her spirits. When Natsu was busy with other things, they came out and helped her with anything she needed. Aquarius was always willing to help out. This made things easier since Lucy suddenly rekindled her passion for writing. She got to spend time writing while her spirits more than willingly took Luna off of her hands. This new story was going to be a bit of fiction as well as a bit of her own life story being input into it. All of these things that were going on were just too good not to leave out.

"I know I've already gone over this before, but let's review. Taking deep breaths is key to unlocking your true power. Yes, Dragon Force is an easy way to do it, but you can't always rely on that. Just a simple showmanship of your power is enough to let your enemy know that you mean business."

"Okay." Wendy took a nice stance and readied herself. She took a lot of nice, deep breaths, but nothing was really happening.

"You have to feel it in your gut. Let the air flow through your entire body. Don't just suck it up because you have to." Wendy shut her eyes even tighter to try and gain even more focus. She breathed it with concentration. It was slight, but she could feel some air coursing through other parts of her body aside from her nose and lungs. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked lost for a second.

"Did you feel it?"

"Kind of. It was a strange feeling."

"That's only because you're not really used to it. Once you master this, it'll become second nature for you. Also, in actual combat, you won't have time to do this so start to make it a habit of doing this all of the time." She nodded her head. "Let's keep going."

Meanwhile, Lucy was in her room watching the whole thing. Whenever those two were together, it always put a smile on her face. Natsu worked so well with other people, especially younger people. He didn't really show this side of him a lot, but it was obvious to the people he knew. Wendy was the few new people in the guild he truly started to care about and he's been caring ever since. Lucy suddenly got some ideas and started to write them down. As she did, she heard some cute, little laughs coming from inside of the bathroom. Most of them were coming from Luna, but surprisingly enough, Aquarius was also having a great time with her. She got out of her chair to check out what was going on.

"Don't you dare try to start something." Luna smiled and splashed water on Aquarius. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." Aquarius waved her arms and created water creatures in the shape of small dogs, butterflies, and dolphins. They floated towards Luna and popped right on her cheeks. She laughed out loud which only made Aquarius even happier. "Oh Luna, you're so cute. Can you say mama?"

"M-papa."

"No, no. Mama," she said slowly.

"Papa." She started to laugh again as Aquarius was immediately heartbroken.

"Nice try. It just doesn't work. She really likes that word." At that moment, Aquarius turned her head with a sour look on her face as she slammed the door shut. "What? I thought I could just give you some helpful advice. She is my daughter after all."

"Not listening!" Lucy just shook her head and got back to her writing.

The day went on with everyone doing their own thing. It wasn't until the sun went down when everyone started to come together in the living room. Lucy decided to cook up some dinner while everyone talked amongst themselves in the living room. Of course, the top of discussion was Wendy's training, but Luna was inputted heavily with the help of Aquarius. When Luna caught her first glance at Natsu, she stretched out her arms and Natsu took her from Aquarius. She was a little sad to see this, but there was no helping it. She loved her father and she couldn't keep her from him.

After dinner, they all got ready for bed. Wendy went to bed with a smile, knowing that she was improving with the help of Natsu. Aquarius had to return to the spirit world without her beloved Luna. Natsu and Lucy put her down in her crib and she quickly fell asleep on Aries' comfortable wool. After everything was finished, they fell on their bed, but didn't fall asleep that fast. Natsu was staring at the ceiling when Lucy turned over to look at him.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think Luna doesn't like me?"

"What the heck? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid, but ever since she learned to speak her first words, "mama" hasn't been one of them."

"Lucy, you can't be pessimistic about this sort of thing. That's probably a coincidence. There's no way Luna dislikes you. She barely has any awareness of the world around her."

"But… I want to hear that word come out of her," Lucy said as she turned over and pointed her back towards Natsu. "I want to be a big part of our daughter's life." At that moment, Natsu turned over and put his arms around Lucy.

"You will be a big part of her life. You're her mother. That's way more than anything I can do. You'll love her with all of your heart and eventually, she'll love you with all of her heart as well. All you have to do is be the person that you are: A strong, beautiful woman." Natsu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Try to get some sleep. Good night." Lucy could feel his warmth engulf her entire body which made things a little easier. Whenever he spoke words to her, she felt that what he was saying was true and that she could believe him no matter what. That was just the way Natsu was. He never truly made her regret anything so why would now be the one time to do so? She closed her eyes and fell asleep, easing the pain of her little dilemma.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

A New Family

Chapter 25

The S-Class Exam

Natsu and Wendy continued to train as hard as they could. All the while, Wendy progressed with flying colors. Her strength and intelligence skyrocketed until they finally knew that it was finally time to test how strong she truly was.

The night before the exam, Natsu decided to turn in early which left the girls alone. They were in the living room with Lucy playing around with Wendy. Because of her training, she didn't really get to spend a lot of time with Lucy and this was the best time to do it. Lucy was always the best person to go to if someone needed some comfort.

"So you excited about tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know. Doing all of this training with Natsu-san really helped, but doing the actually thing is always worse."

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll be great. Just remember that we're always thinking of you."

"I just hope that I don't have to fight Gildarts. He's definitely the scariest S-Class mage in our guild."

"Haha. Yeah he is. Anyone Natsu was afraid of is definitely someone not to think low of."

"But Natsu-san is so strong now. Nothing scares him anymore."

"I know it seems like that, but everyone's scared of something." At that moment, Wendy turned around and looked right at Lucy.

"There's no way. Natsu-san is the strongest person in this world. Nothing could possibly scare him. That's why I look up to him. He reminds me that strength comes from more than just power alone." Lucy suddenly pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"You've grown up so much, but you haven't realized it. Natsu is afraid. He always is; he just hides it from everyone else. I can see it. He's scared of losing the people he cares about. I know that there's nothing to worry about anymore, but when he lost Igneel, I could tell that something inside of him changed. He devoted himself to getting stronger in hopes that he would never have to go through something like that ever again." Wendy looked up and saw that Lucy had her eyes closed with a saddened look on her face.

"Momma?"

"Seeing you get strong would make Natsu so happy. So just promise that you'll do your best no matter what happens."

"I promise." Lucy opened her eyes and smiled as she kissed Wendy on her head. "But… how come you don't try to be S-Class?"

"I'm already surrounded by such strong people. You and Natsu are so strong that I don't have to worry about anything. I've already gained enough power to be with all of my spirits again so that's enough for me," she said as she looked down at Aquarius' key. "You don't need to worry about me."

"But I think you'd make an awesome S-Class mage."

"Haha, thank you Wendy, but I just don't think that kind of thing is for me. Anyway, you should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. I don't want you tired for something that requires you to be at your absolute best."

"Okay, good night."

"Goof night. I know you'll do great tomorrow." After that, they sent each other off with a good night kiss and awaited the big day of magic.

When the next morning came around, everyone got ready as soon as they could and made their way to the Fairy Tail Stadium. This building was almost like the one in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games, but on a little smaller scale. They walked into the stadium and saw that it was already filling up with fans from Magnolia. The member of the guild were in the booth made for them while there were a couple of members standing in the middle of the field. Laxus was waiting for them, ready to explain the rules of the exam. He raised his arms which got the stadium to quiet down.

"Welcome everyone to the S-Class Exam featuring Wendy Marvell. For those who don't know the rules, I'll explain. Any member of Fairy Tail is allowed to challenge for an S-Class spot. However, in order for them to become S-Class, another mage of S-Rank is chosen at random by you and the two of them will fight. Whoever is left standing or is recognized by the S-Rank mages as being adequate will achieve S-Rank." Wendy looked at the members in front of her and saw a scary lineup or people.

Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu. Since Laxus was the guild master, he couldn't fight and this made Wendy feel a little better.

"Cast your votes now!" The lacrima screen above the field started to calculate the fight. Wendy looked up to see how things were going. Gildarts, Erza, and Natsu were the top three hopefuls which made Wendy quickly get scared again. Those were the three she was worried about most. The voting continued and Erza suddenly dropped out of fighting. Once the voting was complete, her opponent would be Natsu. "We have our fight. Let's begin!" At that moment, everyone except for Natsu and Wendy disappeared from the field.

"Good luck Wendy!"

"You got this!"

"Show him what's up!" She heard shouts from everyone in the stadium and they were all cheering for her. Of all the people she could fight, she would have to fight Natsu… The person who knows her most.

"Alright Wendy, you ready?" She looked around a little bit longer before looking right at him with a nod. "I'm not gonna hold back so show me everything you've got." At that moment, Natsu engulfed his entire body in fire and let everyone in the stadium know that he was serious. Returning the favor, Wendy ordered the air around her to circle the area. The two of them both had a threatening aura to them, but there was something a little different about the two of them. Wendy had the desire to win while Natsu was only trying to stop her. That alone gave Wendy the advantage. She was finally ready to test her full strength as a Dragon Slayer.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

A New Family

Chapter 26

Natsu and Wendy

Wendy was the first to make her move. She zoomed through the air to announce her air superiority. On the other hand, Natsu remained where he was and just watched her every movement. Wendy knew she had to be unpredictable since he was her training partner. As she flew through the sky, she went through multiple plans until something finally came to mind. She created a huge ball of wind and threw it right at Natsu. However, Natsu didn't dodge this at all. He let it hit him and when it did, the ball continued to swarm his body. That was when Wendy had her chance. She engulfed her hand in wind and charged right at him.

Right as she got the ball of wind, it suddenly became a huge ball of fire as it shot back at her. Pushing her onto the defense, she brought her hands up to her face guarded as best as she could from the attack. The force of the fire sent her back a few feet until she returned to her feet. When she looked up, she saw Natsu brush away the fire like a bunch of flies.

"Nice strategy… Blinding me from your next attack, but you haven't realized something important. Wind only makes my flames stronger." At that moment, Wendy could tell that there was something different about Natsu. He lowered his body and chucked a fireball at her. She did the same thing, but the result was not what she was hoping for.

"Aahhh!" Her wind caused the fireball to explode on contact, sending her flying away. Her body crashed into the ground and when she looked up, she saw Natsu right above her.

"Karyuu no Koen!" She moved as fast as she could to avoid the huge attack. The fire destroyed the ground she was once on top of him. She returned to her feet and tried to create some separation, but Natsu was unrelenting. "Karyuu no Yokugeki!" With this attack, he formed a whole bunch of fire streaks in the air which made it hard for Wendy to dodge. They were random in nature so she was forced to stay on defense until an opportunity presented itself.

…

All over the stadium, people were having mixed feelings about this fight. Everyone loved Natsu, but to see someone like Wendy defeat him, gave them a sense of renewal. This caused the crowd to be neutral, but whenever something big happened, they always cheered. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail box, they were intensively watching this fight. They were all trying to figure out what the two of them were going to do next. It was always hard to tell what Natsu was going to do since that was her best strategy. Unpredictable tactics always gave Natsu the upper hand. Unfortunately for Wendy, she always tried to find a weakness instead of thinking creatively so this was going to difficult for her.

As they were all watching this fight, Mavis suddenly appeared before them. She always made it a point to attend anything Fairy Tail related and she immediately got into the spirit of things. She shouted out Wendy's name and wished her the best of luck. As much as she started to enjoy herself, she turned her head to see Lucy with a troubled look on her face.

"Lucy, what's the matter?"

"First Master? It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You do know that I ca read a situation pretty well. And right now, I can tell that you're holding something in." It was impossible with Mavis here. She had to speak up.

"I'm just worried about Wendy."

"Why would you be worried? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It's not that. It's this whole thing about her wanting to get stronger. Natsu and I totally support this, but now that the opportunity is here, I don't want her to fault. I also don't want Natsu to lose because he made a vow to me that he would never lose again. If he did, he would be so crushed."

"Hm." Mavis was always a good talker so she decided to take some time to make sure she said the appropriate things to Lucy. "The best thing you can do right now is give them your support. I know they're thinking about you and that's what's making them stronger. I know this conflict between Natsu and Wendy is a big one, but I know it'll work out in the end. I promise." Mavis smiled which only caused Lucy to smile back at her.

"How can I not believe you, First Master? You're like the smartest person in the world." Mavis immediately shied away like a little girl.

"Aw, I'm the _smartest_, but…" she turned back around the face Lucy when she noticed Luna in her arms. "Could I hold baby Luna?"

"Of course." Lucy gently put her in Mavis' arms and that's when Mavis nearly melted from the cuteness.

"Oh my goodness, this little girl is so cute. You are so lucky, Lucy."

"Thank you. It's all thanks to that man. Without him, there's no way this whole thing would have ever happened." They turned their heads to see Natsu fighting with so much will and determination.

"You know… Once you joined the guild, I knew you and Natsu would share a special bond. Cherish it with all of your heart."

"I will."

…

The fight continued to roll along, but the action was drifting over to one side. Natsu had complete control of the fight while Wendy was doing everything she could to avoid getting hit by his attacks. The first attack that hit her was incredibly powerful and that's when she knew that she wouldn't last very long if she became Natsu's punching bag.

Even though dodging wasn't a very good strategy, it gave her time to think about what she should do in order to win this fight. She thought about Natsu and everything she knows about him. He's unpredictable in his plans. He's outright powerful so using sheer force won't be able to work. She learned that Natsu always had a harder time with smarter opponents. Wendy suddenly decided to lean towards that plan more. All of the other times, he just went against people who were stronger than him and he always managed to come out on top. Now, Wendy was in his shoes which gave her even more confidence. She's up against a stronger opponent, but wants to come out on top. She finally came up with a plan and executed it to the letter.

First, once she got some more room, she used her wing attack to throw Natsu off guard. Immediately after that, she unleashed her breath attack to get him on his toes. She shot her breath attack in all sorts of directions to try and make him lose his vision of her. The final thing she did was create a huge ball of wind and slam it on the ground, creating a huge cloud of smoke. She didn't hit Natsu, but this wasn't her plan. With all of the smoke in the air, his vision was now impaired. This was where Wendy executed the next step of her plan.

She activated Dragon Force and disappeared from sight. When Natsu tried brushing away the smoke, he quickly noticed that she was gone. That's when he finally raised his guard. He never fought with her when she was in Dragon Force so this was definitely going to be a spectacle for everyone.

Natsu continued to scan the area, but he still couldn't see her. However, he did know she was around because he noticed the dirt on the ground lift up for no reason. That was his proof in that she was evading him in secret. As Wendy continued to zoom around him, she noticed that he was starting to get a little antsy. His guard was up which meant that she had to be careful with what she would do. After a while, she eventually found an opening and went for it. She was right behind him and charged up a power shot. Unfortunately, when she swung for him, he moved over to the side ever so slightly which threw her off-balance.

"How the heck did that happen?"

"I don't need to see." He created a fireball and threw it right at her. That attack sent her rolling back away from him and when she looked back up, she saw something she was too afraid of. Natsu's body was engulfed in blue flames as the atmosphere in the stadium started to change drastically. Everyone watching started to gasp in shock. Natsu was activating his Dragon Force.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

A New Family

Chapter 27

The Results

**Note: **Sorry for not updating on the normal day, a couple days ago, I underwent surgery and was unable to spend time at my computer. I hope you all can understand, but I promise I'll get things back to normal by the end of this week. I hope you enjoy the late update.

Now, two Dragon Slayers were both in Dragon Force. Everyone watching could feel the intense aura that both of them were giving off. Wendy's power was quite threatening aside from the fact that she was such a small girl. On the other hand, Natsu's powers were just on a different scale. The heat inside of the stadium changed drastically. Everyone was starting to sweat, both from the heat and the tension of the fight. The two of them stared each other down with serious looks.

"Are you ready?" Wendy nodded her head as confidently as she could, but inside, she was growing a little scared. This was the first time Natsu was getting serious in one of their fights.

"Come on!"

At that moment, the two of them charged right at each other and met fists. The power of the wind and fire collided until there was a huge explosion. Everyone blocked their eyes from the dust and when they looked up again, they saw streaks of light racing through the sky. They clashed into each other every few seconds. Meanwhile, everyone watching was in awe. They were surprised by multiple things. The most obvious was how much Wendy improved. Just from the looks of things, she was able to stand up against Natsu with somewhat equal strength. Going back to Natsu, they were surprised to see the blue flames. He vowed to only use this in certain situations because it was so powerful and apparently, this was the moment for it.

Boom! Crash! Their powers were evenly matched as it appeared as though no one was gaining ground on the other. Fire and wind were shooting all over the place to where there was so much to look at. Finally, the two of them returned to the ground and kept their eyes on each other.

"You're doing pretty well, but you're gonna have to do something a lot better than if you wanna beat me." Wendy suddenly gritted her teeth and lowered her body.

"Fine. Let's do this." She brought her arms behind her as wind started to funnel towards that origin point. "Metsuryuu Ougi. Kaze Taifu!" She swiped her arms in a circular motion as a huge blast of wind aimed right at Natsu.

"Ryuujin no Houko!" Natsu charged up his breath attack and unleashed a blend of red and blue fire right at Wendy's attack. When the two attacks collided, it was obvious who was more overpowered. Natsu's attack blew away the wind and continued to fly right at Wendy. Once she noticed her attack failed, she jumped into the sky and created her next attack.

"Sora o Arekuruimasu!" At that moment, the skies turned dark as tornadoes started to form all around the place. Natsu looked around and saw where the touchdown points were going to be and prepared something that would shock the entire stadium.

After a few seconds, the tornadoes touch downed and started to wreak havoc upon the stadium ground. Their paths were all random so there was really no way for Natsu to figure out where to go so he just went with the flow. As this happened, Wendy flew around and used her breath attack to keep him on his toes. Unfortunately, this wasn't working very well for her. Natsu was dodging everything around him perfectly. He didn't get a scratch and didn't miss a single thing. All the while, he kept his eyes on Wendy and made sure she wasn't mustering up something on the side.

Some more time went by and the tornadoes started to act strange. It almost seemed as if they had minds of their own. They started to move in unique paths that forced Natsu to take evasive action. After some time, they started to form a giant circle around him until there was no escape. The multiple tornadoes quickly formed into one and as that happened, all of the oxygen started to leave the air. This caused Natsu to fall onto his knees.

It was hard to tell, but everyone watching knew that this was the turning point of the fight. From above, Wendy was charging up her final attack that would rain down on Natsu's location. A huge gust of wind formed in her hands as she brought them above her head and threw down towards the ground. Right before it hit the huge tornado, something else happened.

Out of nowhere, the entire tornado burst into flames. Wendy's attack was caught in the explosion and was deemed useless. As that happened, an opening was created to where Natsu regained eye contact with her. He arched his back and took a deep breath in. At this point in time, Wendy knew what was happening, but there was no time to dodge it. Blue fire and electricity surrounded Natsu's body as he was destined to end this fight with this last attack.

"Raienryuu no Houko!" Wendy brought up her arms to try and create a defense against this monstrous attack. Unfortunately, it was no use. It hit her head-on and sent her crashing into the ground.

At that moment, the stadium went silent. They watched very closely as Wendy was slow getting up onto her feet. It was definitely a struggle to return to her feet since that attack was one of the strongest Natsu can conjure. Once she made it back to her feet, her legs gave out from underneath her and collapsed onto her knees. It was just impossible to continue. She tried once more, but it was too hard. She fell back onto her knees and looked at the ground.

"Why can't I do this? Why can't I be strong enough?"

"Wendy." She heard Natsu's voice and looked up with watery eyes.

"Natsu-san, how are you so strong?" He didn't respond back to her. He just stuck out his hand and smiled. "I thought I could do this. I thought I could become an S-Class mage."

"Wendy. Look around you." She turned her head and saw everyone on their feet clapping and cheering her name. "The rules never said that you have to be victorious. What you just showed everyone… You showed that you're ready to be an S-Class mage." Wendy suddenly jumped at those words. She wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth or not. "Take my hand. You were magnificent." She looked up once more and returned the smile as she took his hand and got on her feet.

"Good job Wendy!"

"You were great!" She looked at the Fairy Tail booth and saw everyone cheering for her and looking right at her with a smile. The one person that caught her attention was Lucy. She had Luna in her arms as Luna was laughing and Lucy was waving right at her. Hearing all of those cheers and seeing all of those smiles told her that she accomplished something great.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

A New Family

Chapter 28

Reminiscing

After the S-Class exam, the whole guild held a party to celebrate Wendy's incredible feat. During the party, Wendy was the person everyone wanted to be around. They all congratulated her and talked about how awesome she was. Some people even said that she could have beat Natsu if she really wanted to. However, that's when Natsu stepped into the conversation to get some of them back on track. Natsu never liked to hear him being underestimated so he had to intervene in this little talk.

The celebration went on without a care in the world. That was the first party in a while so they wanted to enjoy every single part of it. Eventually, Wendy couldn't hold it any longer. Her body had been through a lot that day so she ended up falling asleep in the middle of the party. That's when Natsu and Lucy decided that it was best to turn in for the night. They thanked everyone for their support and love and bid their farewells for the day. Natsu picked her up off the bench and carried her back to the house. As they walked back, Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but talk more about what happened today.

"So what did you think?"

"About what? The party?"

"No dummy, the fight. How did Wendy do in your eyes?"

"Oh, haha. I almost forgot about that." He looked at Lucy and saw that she had a dirty look on her face. "What?"

"I don't think Wendy would like to hear that, coming from you."

"I know, but in all honesty, I was quite surprised." Lucy's look suddenly switched the other way.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, did you see the fight? She was able to conjure two Secret Arts in a row. I had no idea she had the power to do that. Her being able to activate Dragon Force on her own is such a huge step forward. Making me go into Dragon Force… Haha. This girl surprises me all of the time. She reminds me so much of myself."

"Well, of course. You inspire her. Everything you do, she wants to do with just as much success. You constantly push her to be the best mage she can be. No, you push her to be the best person she can be."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Alright, there's no need to get a big head here."

"Haha."

After a few minutes, they finally made it back home. Natsu carried Wendy up to her room and tucked her in. He then kissed her on the forehead and left her to sleep the rest of the night away. As he did this, Lucy was already preparing for bed so when he entered his room, Lucy was already sleeping. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night."

…

As the night grew late, Lucy turned over and somehow noticed that Natsu wasn't with her. Her eyes slowly cracked open and saw that the other half of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't until she spotted him outside when she put a jacket on and went to where he was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu turned his head slowly and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"I… I could ask you the same thing." Natsu immediately noticed her shivering from the late night weather.

"Here, come here." Lucy quickly walked over to him and fell into his arms. His warmth suddenly engulfed her body until she was back to her normal self.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking."

"Thinking? That's a rarity."

"Hey, come on."

"I'm sorry. But seriously, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know. All of this is reminding me of the time we went on our adventure." Lucy widened her eyes. She was thinking back to that time when E.N.D. was finally defeated and Natsu was a changed man. "You remember that, don't you?"

"Of course I remember."

"I did everything I could to go alone, but you forced yourself onto me and I couldn't say no." Lucy chuckled. "You've always been so persistent with me."

"How could you blame me? You've always been persistent with me so I was just playing fair. Remember when we first met, you quickly took me with you back to the guild."

"I can't really be blamed for that. That was your dream though; to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"I know, and I've been grateful for it."

"But to be honest, I've never shared this with you before. You caught my attention." Lucy's facial expression suddenly became confused. "You were such a different person than anyone I had ever met. When I found out that you were a mage and wanting to be a part of Fairy Tail, I knew there was something special about you. However, it wasn't love at first sight. Sorry if this isn't one of those romantic stories where everything goes so easily." Lucy suddenly punched him in the gut.

"You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry. I knew I had feelings for you when we were going against Grimoire on Tenroujima."

"Really? I thought you said it was during the Infinity Clock conflict."

"That's true, but that time just confirmed my feelings. On Tenroujima, I got to see the true you. You wanted to protect everyone in the guild even though the odds were against us. You even sacrificed yourself when you were weak. I don't know many people who could do that. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess it was you always being by my side. When I knew you were there with me, it gave me the strength to go on no matter. I think the more appropriate question would be is how do you do it?"

"Let's just call it even. We both do incredible things with really no explanation." Lucy smiled once again.

"That's definitely true."

"So how about Wendy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I immediately saw that there was something special about you two. Can you tell me what that was all about?"

"Well, it was obvious, wasn't it? She was a Dragon Slayer who went through the exact same thing I went through. Especially because she was so young, there was no way I could leave her alone. Igneel always talked about making a difference in people's lives and I guess she was my biggest project at the time. And Dragon Slayers just have this connection with each other no matter what the situation is."

"No matter how many times you bring up Dragon Slayers, I'll never actually understand what that entitles. You guys are just something else."

"Yeah, we are, but it's a good something else, right?"

"Sure, keep thinking that." At that moment, Natsu lit the smallest flame on his finger and gently touched Lucy's back.

"Ow!' Hey!" She suddenly retaliated with a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, you asked for it."

"You didn't have to resort to using magic."

"I know. I'm sorry. Hug?" Lucy crossed her arms and walked back towards the house. "Aw, come on Lucy. I was just playing around."

"I'm going to bed. Good night." After that, she slammed the door and turned in for the night. Meanwhile, Natsu turned back around and looked at the horizon with a smile.

"Igneel, if you're up there. This life you've given me is something that I couldn't be more thankful for. Thank you. I miss you so much." He lowered his hand and created a fireball. He then threw it up into the sky and watched as it travelled as high as it could before being extinguished by the clouds. "Hm, touché."

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

A New Family

Chapter 29

Her First

**Note: **Sorry about not uploading last week. I think it would be best to update this story every other week. My plate is starting to fill up with a lot of other things; other things meaning schoolwork; so that's definitely pinning me down. I promise, though, that chapters will continue to come out. I'm sorry for the news, but I hope you're all enjoying the story.

Time went by and things started to a take for the better. Luna was maturing at such a tremendous rate that no one was expecting it at all. All of the major things that one could possibly think of, she managed to do.

Right as her first birthday came around the corner, she managed to stand up onto her feet and take her first steps. This nearly made Natsu and Lucy cry. This meant that she was ready to destroy the house. However, they were already ready for this phase and were prepared for whatever she was conspiring. She also managed to speak her first words. This was a very random moment. They were having dinner together when Luna randomly spurted out, "Papa." When this happened, they all shrieked in excitement. Luna was now at the effective learning age.

When her second birthday came around, she started to develop her first couple of teeth. As great a moment as this is, it was hard on Natsu and Lucy. The formation of teeth is a big thing for babies so Luna was in pain all of the time. Natsu and Lucy managed to work up a schedule where they would evenly comfort her without wasting too much energy at any one time.

Although the two of them were capable parents, this was another difficult time for them. The days were long and the nights were even longer. Luna kept them up almost every night, but they tried their hardest to not complain. This was what they were signing up for so they couldn't complain. All they had to do was stick through it and wait for the final results in hopes that they did their absolute best.

As for Luna herself, she was starting to build her own character. When she wasn't in pain, she always had a smile on her face and everyone said that it reminded them of Natsu. Lucy, Wendy, and everyone at the guild agreed that Luna was shaping up to share Natsu's looks. Of course, there were a lot of jokes that bagged on Natsu's looks, but he just put them aside. He managed to come up with some wise crack that if Luna got Lucy's looks, this entire world would ask them to make their babies for them. It wasn't that good of a comeback, but Lucy acknowledged him for his effort.

Luna also started to take a liking to Wendy and the two Exceeds living with them. Every opportunity she could, she walked to Wendy and played with her. Wendy really enjoyed this because it made her feel like a true older sister. All of her life, Wendy was treated as a little girl and a younger sister. This was finally her chance to turn things around and guide Luna to be a wonderful woman.

Luna's developments were so astounding that it totally made up for 95% of the time that she was a burden. Whenever they thought that, they just had to think that everyone goes through this and that they just had to suck it up.

…

One day, Natsu and Lucy decided to go into town which left Wendy and the Exceeds alone with Luna. They were able to do this because whenever Luna was with Wendy, she rarely acted up in any way. It was a strange thing because in the past, she only acted like that when she was with Natsu. Apparently, Luna's taste in people changed as well. Natsu didn't mind this though. He liked to see to Wendy and Luna connect more as sisters, even if they weren't true sisters. Once they made sure everything was alright for them to leave, they said their goodbyes and disappeared.

Thankfully, Wendy did a lot of maturing as well. She was never bad with caring for little kids and this experience only made her better at doing so. She knew what she had to do if something ever happened. If Luna started to cry, there were many options for why she was crying. Wendy simply had to stay calm and verify what was wrong. With this ability, Luna was in good hands.

"Luna, watch out for the dragon. Ahhh." Wendy grabbed the stuffed animal and waved it through the air. "It's gonna get you." She swooped her arm towards her and Luna threw her arms up playfully.

"Hahaha."

"Uh oh. It's not over yet. Here it comes again." This time, she swooped in and nestled it onto Luna's tummy.

"Hahaha." Luna's giggling was so contagious that none of them could contain it. They joined in with the laughter until something completely threw them off guard. "Onee-chan." Wendy suddenly stopped with the tickling as her eyes widened.

"Luna, did you just…"

"Onee-chan, haha." It happened… It finally happened. Someone else called Wendy, Onee-chan. Even though this isn't that big a deal, this hit Wendy hard. Luna was still pretty young and yet, she was recognizing her as her big sister. This nearly made Wendy melt with joy. In her head, she was constantly thinking about how good those words sounded to her.

"Onee-chan, huh? It does have a nice ring to it."

"Onee-chan." Wendy looked down and saw Luna throwing her arms into the air at a fixed pace. At that moment, Wendy knew that she was asking for the special activity. Wendy immediately picked her up off the ground and slowly levitated her body into the air. "Hahahaha." Somehow, Wendy managed to try this on Luna and she loved it. Her only guess was that the wind that was hitting her body was tickling her. The only thing was that Wendy had to focus incredibly hard when she did this. She knew her own strength, but there was absolutely no way she could mess up. If she did, she would hear it from Natsu and Lucy, mostly Natsu though. Also, this was their little secret. Natsu and Lucy had no idea that she did this to her.

"Hey Wendy, we're back. The stores ended up closing earlier than…" At that moment, the two of them walked in and saw the whole scene. There goes their little secret.

"Natsu, we can explain."

"Aye, you see, Wendy was…" Natsu put up his hand indicating that there was no need for an explanation. As this happened, Lucy was completely silent. She didn't really know how to react so she just decided to let Natsu handle the reins.

"Wendy," he said sternly.

"Y-Yes, Natsu-san." He took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

"That's such a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What? It looked fun and she wasn't hurting anything."

"Come here."

"Ow!" Lucy gripped him by the ear and dragged him across the living room and over near their room. "Come on Lucy, lighten up. They were just having fun."

"I know they were having fun, but shouldn't we restrict something like this?"

"Why? Wendy's a smart girl. I'm sure she knew what she was doing." Lucy sighed incredibly loud. She thought that Natsu could handle this situation, but she totally forgot that she was the only "adult" living in that house.

"Wendy, I would like an honest answer. Is this your first time doing that to Luna?"

"N-No." Although Wendy was afraid that answer was going to be worse than if she lied, Lucy's reaction wasn't so bad. She put her head in her hands and just shook her head.

"Well, it's obvious that Luna's not hurt. I just… If you're gonna do it, all I ask is that you be extremely careful."

"I am."

"No, I mean: Extremely careful." Lucy gave her a really menacing look and Wendy immediately switched the other way. She stood up straight and saluted to her. "Ugh! You guys are such a handful."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Wendy."

"D-Do you wanna hear something cool?" Natsu nodded his head vigorously while Lucy sighed once again. "Luna called me Onee-chan for the first time. Isn't that awesome?" Their reactions were total opposite ends of the spectrum.

"That's awesome. Good job, Luna," Natsu said as he rubbed the top of her head. Meanwhile, Lucy turned around and headed off to her room, telling them that she was going to bed. Everyone else was a little confused, but simply decided to let it go. When the night grew late, Natsu entered his room quietly and noticed that Lucy was still awake. He walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, you okay?" She sniffled before she could answer. "Hey, what's wrong? It was something I did, wasn't it? Gosh, I'm so dumb."

"No, it's not." She grabbed his wrist as he twirled them around like an idiot.

"Oh, it's not… Then what's wrong? You just left us without saying a single word. Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?"

"Am I not special enough?"

"Huh?"

"Luna's first word was "papa." She just called Wendy "Onee-chan" for the first time. She still hasn't called "mama." Why? Have I not done enough for her?"

"Don't say that. Compared to anyone else, you've done more for her than any of us could ever do."

"Then why hasn't she called me…" Lucy started to cry. "I don't want her to feel what I felt when my parents weren't around. I want to be there for her. I want her to know that she can rely on her mother whenever she needs me. I just…"

"Lucy, don't worry. I'm sure she'll call you mama sooner or later. For now, just treat it like some forbidden word. She won't be able to speak it until the right moment. When that happens, I guarantee you, you'll be so overjoyed that you won't even know what to do."

"But when…"

"I don't know. Just keep it in your head and wait for the surprise." Natsu leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, go to bed. Late nights are unhealthy."

"Don't talk to me about health."

"Haha, you got me."

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

A New Family

Chapter 30

Luna and Fairy Tail

**Note:** I'm back and I want to thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Anyway, here's the update and I hope you guys enjoy. There's still a lot more story left so be sure to stick around.

Once Luna was out of her baby phase and into her toddler phase, the three of them decided to spend more time back at the guild. It was also the fact that everyone wanted to see Luna since she was the only new Fairy Tail baby at the moment. Once their visits started up again, everyone was so glad that they were back. In all respects, it was best to do all of Luna's caring at home so that it wouldn't annoy everyone at the guild. Now that she was a lot older and less of a burden, it allowed for everyone to have their share of her.

During their time at the guild, the whole place was buzzing. Luna was the center of attention with the other three on the sideline watching the show. Like always, Erza made it a point that she was would be the one to get to spend the most time with her "godchild." This made things easier on Natsu and Lucy in that they were able to relax and enjoy themselves a bit. Although Luna is older and less of a burden, they still try to make sure that everything is good for her and that nothing goes wrong. The little incident with Wendy still haunts Lucy though.

"Hey, it's nice to have you guys back at the guild. We were starting to think that you quit."

"Are you kidding me? We would never quit. This place is out home. I'm still your still here Macao. You're getting up there in years."

"Haha, you've always been a joker Natsu, but there's no need to worry about me. I may look old, but I feel as young as ever." Macao attempted to throw his fist into the air, but his back immediately gave out when he did.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, that probably wasn't a good idea."

"Can it! Romeo, Romeo, where are you?! Get me my painkillers!" This made Natsu laugh. Even though he didn't want to come to reality, the guild was changing. His superiors were getting older and his generation was starting to become the ones to look up to. The younger generation was becoming the stars of the show. Wendy and Romeo were among that group that would soon outshine them. However, he knew that that would take a while.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a nice conversation with Levy. The two of them were catching up on each other's life. Most of the conversation revolved around Lucy and how it felt to be a mother. Lucy couldn't sugarcoat it, but she did say that it was a great experience. On the other hand, Lucy tried to butt in with her favorite question. She asked how Levy's relationship with Gajeel was, but Levy never answered. Her face just got red and was unable to answer. This put a smile on Lucy's face. Among the people in the guild, she was one of the few people who knew that Levy had a thing for Gajeel. She just never had the courage to tell him. Also, Gajeel was even denser than Natsu so it would take an even longer time than what happened with Natsu and Lucy.

As the fun in the guild continued, all of the attention quickly went to Luna. Everyone was trying their hardest to have fun with her, but Erza was literally playing keep away from them. She had Luna in one arm and her sword in the other.

"Erza, that's enough. Luna's here for everyone." She suddenly turned her head and gave them the grimmest look in history.

"Shut up. Luna is mine. No one else's."

"That's it. We've had enough of you Erza. Let's go everyone. She can't take us all down." At that moment, everyone charged up their attacks and leapt towards Erza with everything they had. Meanwhile, she held her ground and waited for everyone to get close. At that moment, she finished them all off with one blow. The people who were just watching the scene were completely surprised to see Erza go all-out just to have Luna all to herself. Natsu and Lucy, on the other hand, were laughing hysterically. Erza was not joking about being a true godmother.

"Try and steal her from me. I won't hold back."

"But you didn't hold back just now."

"What will get next if we keep trying?"

"Death." A chill was sent down everyone's spine as they lay on the ground, completely immobilized by Erza's tremendous power. "I would stay down for a while and let things settle. Ah!" Out of nowhere, Erza snapped backwards and dropped Luna.

"Luna!" Before she could hit the ground, Natsu zoomed in to catch her before she could.

"Gotcha." Luna had a smile on her face as she was happy to be back in her father's arms. "Nice to see you too." He poked her nose and turned around to face Erza. "Hey! What the heck was that? You're not supposed to drop her."

"I'm so sorry. Please don't fire me. It's just… She suddenly turned extremely hot."

"Really? I don't notice anything different about her. Do you?" He looked down at Luna who was still laughing and having a good time. "Lucy, do you notice anything?" He walked back towards her and Lucy stuck out her hand to touch her head. Once their skin made contact with each other, Lucy jumped back in pain.

"Ah, jeez! She's literally on fire."

"Hm, I wonder why I don't notice it." At that moment, everyone inside of the guild answered with the exact same response.

"Because you're a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Wait, so does this mean that she's finally developing her powers?" He looked at Luna once more and answered his own question. "Yeah she is. I'm so happy." He threw her up in the air and laughed.

"Natsu!"

"My little girl's gonna be a fire mage." When he spoke those words, Lucy immediately cowered into her corner of self-loathing. Just a while back, she was sad about Luna not calling her "mama" and now, she was inheriting Natsu's magic power. Now, she wasn't too disappointed about this since Natsu's power is a great thing to have. It's just that she was starting to get the feeling that Luna wasn't even her child. She was becoming Natsu's and his alone. That was the thing that made her sad on the inside.

When the day got old, they said their goodbyes and headed home. As always, Natsu put Luna on his shoulders as the four of them walked home together. The entire walk back was a little awkward for Lucy. She wanted to talk about what she was thinking, but didn't want to do it with Wendy with them. She waited until they got home and everyone settled in for a night of peaceful sleep. As they got ready for bed, Lucy interjected on Natsu to make sure that he would be willing to listen to what she had to say.

"Say Natsu, don't you think this is weird?"

"What is?"

"Luna, not in a bad way though. It's just that it seems like she's nothing like me."

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that she's your child."

"No, I mean… I 'm talking about the other things. She's almost 4 years old and she still hasn't called me mama. Now, it looks as though she's inheriting your fire magic. The way I see it, it doesn't look like she wants anything to do with me."

"Don't think like that. She's more like you than you give yourself credit for."

"I know you're just being nice, but that's not really what I want to hear right now."

"Look, I'll lay it out for you. Her soft, cute face came from you. With just her looks, everyone will look her way." Natsu thought that this would be a good one to start out with, but it had the opposite effect.

"Natsu, no one thought I had good looks. Don't you remember?" As he pondered that thought, he realized that only Dan Straight thought of her in that way and it was only because his past lover looked like Lucy.

"Well, she's got your loving heart. Didn't you see the way she acted with all of the guild members? When you first entered the guild, everyone took an immediate liking to you. I was the complete opposite. It took so long for everyone to like me. It's also my fault since I was always causing problems with Gray. Anyway, the things that truly matter all come from you. Look on the bright side and I promise she'll seem more like your child than mine. You're the one who did all of the work so give yourself more credit." He kissed her on the forehead and went to bed.

For some reason, Natsu's words always spoke to her when her thoughts seemed to be the only ones that worked. Luna was still young and everyone was like this. Sooner or later, Luna would come Lucy's way and when she did, she was ready to have her arms wide open.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

A New Family

Chapter 31

The Turn-Around

That change Lucy was waiting for had finally come. Once Luna entered her toddler and early kid phase, she started to immediately take an interest in Lucy. She even preferred her more than Natsu. However, Natsu didn't mind. He made sure that he was never around when the two of them were together just so Lucy could feel Luna's desire to be with her. That's also when Lucy was finally brought to tears. Luna finally called her "mama." It made her so happy that she couldn't hold in the emotions. Luna didn't know why she was crying and Lucy just told her that it was tears of joy. Seeing this put Natsu's mind at ease. All of those nights when Lucy would mope about not being Luna's "mother" were becoming a thing of the path.

When Luna wasn't with Lucy, Natsu took care of her. That meant he started to train her magic to become better and more aware of it. Since she inherited his fire magic, it automatically made things simpler for him.

In the beginning, he started off slow. She was still pretty young to learn a lot about magic so Natsu kept things as simple as he could. He emphasized the control of her fire so that she wouldn't spontaneously heat up like she did when Erza was handling her at the guild. His main points were that she should always keep a calm mind and to remember to take big breaths as much as she could.

Thankfully, Luna was smart and knew the importance of this so she tried her best every time Natsu asked her to try it. Unfortunately, the results were normal. She wasn't able to get it on her first couple of tries since the concept was pretty challenging. Even Wendy had a hard time when Natsu took her under his wing when she asked. He remembered working with Wendy and remembered to stay patient. He knew that patience wasn't his strongest suit so this was training for him as well.

After a while, Luna was finally able to get it down. She controlled her body temperature at will, and the surprising thing was that when she increased her body temperature, it was actually pretty hot. Natsu even comment on the intensity of her heat. It still wasn't at his level, but she was doing a great job at listening to him. When Wendy saw Luna's progress, she decided to join them and see if she could learn anything else since Natsu always has the element of surprise.

Once Luna had complete control of her body temperature and a better understanding of fire itself, he moved to a more offensive training style. He started off with making Luna create a fireball in her hand. The key to this was focusing her attention and power on one point and making that point as powerful as possible. Wendy tried this out and noticed that her mentality changed incredibly as she focused on what Natsu was saying. Yes, the two of them were able to create their own elemental ball in their hand, but the concentration was the thing that made the difference. This was where Luna had the most difficulty. She didn't understand how to concentrate on one point so this was where they spend most of their time.

Wendy managed to get a better handle on this concept and volunteered to help Luna. This allowed Natsu to take a break and spend some time with Lucy. Unfortunately, Lucy was busy reuniting with her book. Natsu tried to get involved with it, but books just weren't his thing. He simply asked if it was something new and she said yes. That was all he needed to know and that was all Lucy knew about her new project.

More time went by and Wendy was able to help Luna tremendously. She was even able to teach Luna how to make the fireball correctly. It took some time and a lot of explanation, but she eventually got it. When Natsu saw what she could do, he was speechless. Her progress was unlike anything he's ever seen. Wendy was even surprised that she was learning things pretty quickly. It was just her age that caused her to have somewhat of a roadblock. Natsu was teaching her some pretty advanced stuff and her underdeveloped brain couldn't process everything he was telling her. However, this wasn't a bad thing. This only meant that she could develop faster due to the new stimulus that she was receiving from the people around her.

Since her training was going to well, the four of them decided to have a free day and have some fun with their magic. It was almost like a show-and-tell kind of thing. They all gathered in a circle and played a little game.

"Alright, so here's the game. We have to be as creative as possible. We'll each take a turn and create something with our magic. You get it, Luna?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Wendy will start, then to Lucy, then to me, and then we'll finish it up with you."

"Okay. Let's do this." They all smiled and closed their eyes. It only lasted a few seconds before they reopened them and showed everyone their amazing creation. Wendy was first and she created a little wind fairies. They floated around the area and ended up all floating towards Luna. They poked her face and blew a small gust of wind at her when their time was up. Luna couldn't help but laugh at this creation and Natsu gave Wendy a thumbs up for her creativity. Next up was Lucy.

"Gate of the Ram. I open thee." When Aries appeared, the two of them worked together and created a sheep from her wool. The sheep then ran towards Luna and threw her onto its back. Lucy was pretty proud of her creation, but Natsu was ready to end the show with a bang. As the sheep ran around the yard, Natsu created a huge dragon from his fire which stole Luna's attention. Her eyes lit up from the light of the fire and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow, that's so cool." Natsu crossed his arms and gave Lucy the cool guy attitude.

"You're so lame. That's not creative at all. You do this kind of thing all of the time."

"It sounds to me like you're just jealous."

"I am not. Mine was better and you know."

"Haha, you keep thinking that."

"My turn." Luna jumped off the sheep and lit her hands on fire. For Lucy, this was her first time seeing Luna use her magic so she gave her undivided attention. She rotated her arms in a circular motion and then clapped them together. She then threw them on the ground a fire cyclone appeared in front of her.

"Wow, that's really cool Luna. How did you…" Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence as Luna's true creation came to form. Standing in front of her was Loki, but it wasn't the Loki that Lucy knew. This one had a white jacket and red shirt while the normal one she knew had a black jacket and white shirt.

"Tada! This is my creation." The three of them were completely speechless. They didn't know what was happening or how she even did that. It wasn't until Natsu spoke up when the other two were able to breathe again.

"Luna, what did you just make?"

"Huh? This Loki. You guys don't know who he is?" This time, Lucy stepped in. she pulled out Loki's key and summoned him.

"Um, I know who this Loki is. I don't, however, know who that is." Luna saw Lucy's Loki in his apparel and then looked at hers.

"Hm, that's weird. There's two Lokis," she said with a smile.

"Wendy! Play with Luna for a couple of minutes." Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and carried her over to Luna. He then walked back over to Lucy and had a pep talk with her. "So what the heck was that?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking because you're the Celestial Spirit Mage. No one knows that world better than you do. Something has got to be up, right?"

"I honestly don't know. From the looks of things, the guy she made is a really accurate version of Leo. I'm just confused as to how she did that." They turned her heads and snuck a peek at Luna. When they did, they saw Loki still there. However, he was able to create fireballs in his hands and that's when they literally lost their minds. They turned back around in a hurry.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Stop asking me." Lucy punched him in the arm and Natsu immediately backed down.

"I got an idea." Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her through the house and towards the guild. Natsu knew that there was one person who knew a lot about magic and he planned on bringing her back to their house: Their First Master, Mavis. Once they got to the guild, they called out to her and she appeared in her normal grandeur. Without telling her what was up, they asked her to come back to their house and she followed obediently. Of course, the others were who were also there became interested and followed close behind. When they arrived at their house, Loki was already gone. Luna turned her head and saw the huge crowd of people.

"Papa, what's going on?"

"Luna, would you mind showing the First Master what you did a few minutes ago?"

"Okay." Her routine was exactly the same as before, but when her creation was finished, something different was standing in the front of her. It was Aquarius, but dressed in red instead of blue.

"Whhaaaatt?!" Natsu and Lucy nearly died from brain trauma; they couldn't understand what was happening. At that moment, Aquarius appeared out of nowhere and immediately commented on this.

"What is this? This is a horrid replica of me." Meanwhile, Mavis was examining the situation and managed to come up with the solution to this phenomenon.

"It's quite simple actually. Luna has inherited both of your powers."

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

A New Family

Chapter 32

The True Child

"She inherited both of our powers? How is that possible?" It was a weird concept to understand and Natsu was showing no signs of understanding it at all. "First, could you please explain to us how this works?"

"Of course. Like I said, it's really simple. The two of you acquired tremendous magic power and during the pregnancy stage, your magic power morphed into one and created Luna. Get it now?" She looked at everyone else who was as clueless as could be. "I guess not." Mavis floated over to Luna and knelt down in front of her. "Luna, sweety, whose powers are these?"

"Mama's and papa's." Luna looked at Mavis with a smile and Mavis turned around to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"You get it now?"

"I guess so." Lucy was on better terms than Natsu. She understood that Luna both of their powers. The only thing that confused her was how. She had never heard of anyone who could have two powers. Natsu was the closest thing to it with Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, but one was inherited and the other was given to him. So this spectacle was something almost otherworldly.

"Well, it appears like my work here is done. I'll leave you kids to talk it over. Have fun. Let's go everyone. The guild is calling for us." They were all confused, but followed the First without question.

When night came around, Luna squeezed out the rest of her energy and then immediately went to sleep. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy all said good night, but stayed in the living room to talk about this discovery. They couldn't believe this sort of thing was possible, and to hear from the First solidified the facts. They all sat across from each other in silence. No one knew who to start the conversation or how to go about it so they just waited for something to happen. Eventually, Mavis appeared once again in their living room which finally sparked their conversation.

"First Master, would it be possible for you to tell us anymore about this?"

"I mean, there's not much that I can say. Luna is the product of Natsu and Lucy. The two of you are strong mages and because of it, your child is a literal creation of you."

"But I never thought a mage could obtain two totally different powers."

"Now that's where I can understand your confusion. Throughout history, this case has been deemed rare, or even legendary. Magic powers coexist all around the world, but to coexist in a single body is extraordinary. I would definitely keep watch over Luna's progress as a mage. Of course, there is no danger in having two different abilities. I just think it'll connect you all into the ideal family," she said with a smile.

"First Master, I have a question." Wendy raised her hand as if she was in a school environment.

"What is that?"

"Since you're talking about different powers, I wanted to know something. Natsu-san acquired another Slayer magic as well as Gajeel-san. How come I don't have one? We're all generation one Dragon Slayers." Wendy's question caused Mavis to ponder a bit, but she eventually came up with something.

"Dragon Slayers are extraordinary beings. Their abilities are quite unknown to me, but I can tell you this. Natsu and Gajeel both obtained their powers through some unique way. If you try hard enough, I know you'll acquire one as well." Mavis patted her on the head and suddenly disappeared once again. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were still thinking about it all.

"So Luna is a Dragon Slayer…"

"And I Celestial Spirit Mage?"

Wendy looked at the two of them and could see such smug looks on their faces. They were trying to hold in their excitement, but they were just too obvious. Lucy was the worst since she was so worried about Luna being nothing like her. Now, the two of the finally had something they could connect with. Celestial Spirit Magic was a special thing that not many people know about or get to experience. Lucy was determined to teach Luna every little secret she knows. On the other hand, Natsu managed to calm down. He just thinking about how strong she was going to be now that she has another power aside from Slayer Magic. Once their minds were destroyed from all of the commotion, they went to bed, eagerly waiting for the sun to rise in the morning.

Once the sun came up, everyone was ready to start out the day. Lucy jumped out of bed and ran to Luna's room. Right as she got there, Luna was slowly climbing out of bed.

"Luna, sweety, let's train." She grabbed her hand and pulled her through the house and into the backyard. On the other hand, Natsu was a little slow, but managed to catch Lucy's eagerness to work with Luna's new magic. He simply smiled and got ready.

The two of them were starting on opposites of the backyard. Lucy had a huge smile on her face while Luna was still rubbing her eyes from doing something so vigorous so early. Lucy rubbed her hands together and pulled out her keys. For her, it's been a while since she's actually used these since most of her spirits have gained enough power to be summoned on their own. The only bad thing is that they sometimes come out at really weird and inconvenient times. That's what Lucy was going to focus on right now. Getting Luna to summon her spirits correctly

"Alright Luna, you ready to train?"

"Uhh… Uh huh." She rubbed her eyes once more and got ready.

"Okay. How about we start off with a simple one? You know how to summon, I'm guessing." Lucy looked over and saw Luna nodding her head. Even though this was great and all, she was a little jealous that Luna was getting this whole summoning thing pretty easily. "How about we start off with this one? Gate of the Crab, I open thee. Cancer." At that moment, Cancer appeared in front of her looking as cool as ever.

"You called me, ebi?"

"How about Luna? Think you can do that?"

Out of nowhere, Luna suddenly snapped out of morning dreariness and lit her hands on fire. She swung them around in a specific way and brought them down onto the ground. A column of fire shot up towards the sky and when it disappeared, a new-looking Cancer appeared before them. He was decked out in mostly red. The only difference was that he wasn't wielding scissors like the normal one does.

"How's that mama?" It almost seemed too easy. Lucy walked over to Luna's creation and examined it carefully.

"Hm. That does seem really accurate."

"Of course I'm accurate, ebi!" He sprouted out the same signature as the normal Cancer. It was obvious these were nearly the same.

"Well, I guess it's about time that you made contracts with all of the spirits you've made."

"Already done." Out of nowhere, Luna's Loki appeared in front of Lucy and gave her the rundown. "Luna is the flesh and blood our true master Lucy Heartfilia. The blood of Heartfilia keeps the contract until death. Luna is our master as well as you. We are bound to serve the Heartfilia's and we are proud to do so." At that moment, all of Lucy's spirits appeared in front of her. Luna's spirits also appeared in their interesting apparel. They bowed to both Lucy and Luna which made the two of them speechless.

Lucy was the most speechless because if Luna was truly like her, than she was already ahead of her. Her own spirits could summon themselves without her power. However, this didn't really bum her down. She kept the mentality that Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic was giving her a bit of a handicap. That was just a small portion though. Lucy knew that her daughter was going to surpass her eventually and she wanted to be there for every step of the way. She may magically capable, but she still has to learn how to use them effectively and intelligently. That's where her teachings would actually come in handy. The simple use of magic power would be more of a Natsu thing.

"Hey Luna!" The two of them turned their heads to see Natsu walk into the backyard to join them. "I felt a lot of magic power back here. Are you making a lot of progress?" Luna stood straight up and saluted Natsu like he was some sort of military general.

"Yes papa!"

"Good. Make sure to keep your eyes and ears open because your mother is great mage. You'll be able to learn a lot from her."

"Got it!"

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy who was mouthing the words, "thank you," to him. There was no need to butt in on the two of them as they were working on something so he just grabbed a seat near the house and watched his two girls work as hard as they could.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

A New Family

Chapter 33

Happy New Year's

Natsu and Lucy managed to sleep in quite a bit despite the buzz that was going on in town. Everyone was preparing for the biggest party of the year. Magnolia was known for the best New Year's party and this year was no different. Once everyone was awake and ready, they decided to decorate. Their house gave them a pretty good view of the city so they were planning on staying home.

Lucy and Wendy were preparing most of the food while Natsu and Luna were hanging up decorations and other stuff.

"Natsu, could you go into town and pick up some things?"

"Sure. Luna, come on."

"Okay." She ran towards Natsu's arms and he threw her onto his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go."

They walked into town with a smile and saw everyone having a good time. The guild had its doors open so all sorts of people were walking through. There were many stands that were selling some cool things just to celebrate the New Year's. Lucy asked for food ingredients so they went to the food area of the festival. Since people were in such good moods that food prices were incredibly cheap. This only made Natsu get some snacks for himself.

"Luna, do you want anything to eat tonight?" He looked up at her, but she wasn't even looking at the food booth. She had her eyes on the actual festival booths so Natsu paid for the food and went over to where she was staring at. "What are you looking at?"

"That." She pointed her finger at a certain something. Natsu followed her finger and eventually landed on a yukata. "For momma."

Natsu reached out his hands and grabbed the box with the yukata in it. He examined in carefully and immediately fell in love with the design. It was white with sakura branches as its primary pattern.

"Wow, this is really pretty, huh?"

"Uh huh," she said as she nodded her head.

"Um, excuse me, what size is this?"

"It's medium."

"Oh, perfect. That's what Lucy wears. What do you think? Should we get it for her?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. If she asks, you got it for her. Got it?"

"Aye sir," she said as she gave him a thumbs up. Natsu simply laughed and walked through the rest of the festival.

They didn't stay long since Lucy needed the food. They quickly hurried home after they saw everything else. Of course, when they got home, Lucy complained about them taking so long, but they simply told her that they had a surprise for her as they gave her the good and went into her room to lay out the yukata.

Time went on and the sun started to set. That's when everyone started to get ready to party. The lights in town were starting to light up and the whole town was getting pumped for another new year. Back at home, they were about to dig in to their food when Natsu and Luna pulled Lucy aside to show her the present they got her. Natsu covered her eyes and Luna led her into her room. When they got inside, Natsu removed his hands and Lucy got her first glance at that beautiful yukata.

"What is… Is this for me?"

"Yep. If you were wondering, ah!"

"Sshhh!" Luna grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt to shut him up.

"Wait, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lucy was so confused, but it didn't seem like they were going to tell her anything. She looked at them once more and then turned around to look at the yukata once more.

"Wendy, would you mind helping me out?"

"Of course."

At that moment, Wendy pushed out the other two and got down to business. Of course, Natsu and Luna complained that they wanted to see her get into the yukata, but Wendy actually got serious about this and wouldn't allow that to happen. It didn't take very long and when she walked out of the room, the two of them were completely speechless.

"So… How do I look?"

Luna suddenly ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Momma's so pretty."

"Haha, thank you Luna." Lucy turned her head up and looked at Natsu. "What do you think?"

Natsu slowly walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"You're daughter has really good taste. You look incredible." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Let's get this party started."

Everyone walked into the kitchen and grabbed all of the food they could. After that, they walked into backyard and took their seats for the world-renowned firework show of Magnolia. The food was fantastic which everyone commented on. Lucy was continuing to get attention for her yukata. For some reason, she was feeling so happy even though she wasn't too big on being the center of attention. Once they finished their food, the doorbell rang which confused everyone inside of the house. They all walked to the front door and opened it up only to get tackled to the ground by everyone from the guild.

"We're here!"

"Let's party."

The ones who tackled them to the ground immediately got on their feet and ran to the kitchen to grab all of the food that they could. Lucy and Wendy knew that that was going to end badly because they didn't make enough food for this much people. Thankfully, Levy was the last one in and she had a bunch food being hauled in by the others.

"Oh my goodness, thank you Levy-chan. You totally saved us."

"No problem. When I found out that everyone was going to surprise you, I knew I had to prepare some extra food… Wow, Lu-chan, you look very beautiful."

"Aw, thank you. Luna picked this one out for me when she went into town."

"That's so adorable."

The rest of the food was hauled in and everyone filled their plate with food. Once everyone was set, they grabbed a seat to watch the firework show and it was definitely a sight to see.

The show started out with a bang. Huge explosions and bright colors took everyone's breath away. "Ooo's" and "aahhh's" were filling the air. This spectacle was unlike anything they've ever seen. In the beginning, there was just explosions of colors, but after a while, the fireworks started to make shapes and designs. That's when Natsu threw Luna over his shoulders to give her a better view. She was silent the entire time, but it was obvious that she was loving every bit of it. After some more time, the countdown to New Year started at 10. That's when everyone started to count.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Everyone threw their hands up and started to hug everyone in their general vicinity. Smiles were on all of their faces as they couldn't believe they made it through yet another year. All of the couples exchanged New Year's kisses and that's when Luna tapped on Natsu's head.

"What's up Luna?"

"How come you're not kissing mama?"

He smiled and turned his head to look at Lucy. She was blushing a little since it was really cute how their daughter asked that kind of question to him. However, she looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Happy New Year Natsu."

"Happy New Year." He put his hands on her cheek and kissed her.

"Yay! Happy New Year!"

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

A New Family

Chapter 34

A New Family

**Note:** Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for supporting this story. I'm sorry that it kind of got a little scarce near the end, but this was kind of a guilty pleasure story for me. This is the last chapter of the story so be sure to enjoy it.

Years passed and it was finally time to take Luna out on the bigger and better missions. Even though she was still a novice with her magic, Natsu and Wendy were ready to do their part to protect her. Lucy would serve as the last line of defense if anything managed to break through the Dragon Slayers. Now, they're on their way to a nearby port town where there have been reports of pirates raiding their town. Natsu was excited to beat on some guys, Wendy was happy to be by Natsu's side, and Lucy and Luna were excited to be going a real mission together.

"So Natsu-san, are you going to go all-out?"

"Wendy, you know I can't do that. I'd end up paying more for the damages than what I'd get for finishing the job."

"But it's so much fun watching you go all-out."

"Yeah. One of these days, I'll have to show it to Luna anyway. How does that sound, Luna?"

"I'll beat your all-out any day."

"Oh, is that right? We'll have to see about that." Natsu turned back around and continued to talk with Wendy about how these pirates are going to get the worst. Meanwhile, Luna was walking with Lucy.

"Mama, papa is so weird."

"He is. That's what makes him so likable. However, don't underestimate your daddy. He can do things that almost seem impossible. If you want to beat him, you'll have to train a lot harder than what you're doing right now."

"Well, that's not my fault. Papa makes me train slowly. I think he's afraid of me outshining him."

"Luna, you are so much like your dad," she said as she patted her on the head. "Try not to grow up too fast because it's going to affect Natsu way more than anyone else. Promise?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now, let's hurry it up. We're almost there."

Luna looked towards the horizon and saw the town come in to view. That's when she booted her legs and ran to where Natsu and Wendy were. Just outside the town, they all met up and devised a plan. This was where Lucy and Wendy did most of the talking since Natsu still wasn't much of a tactician. He only lasted about a minute or so before leaving the group and walking into town with his normal stature.

"Oi! If you pirates are out there, come out and play. We won't hurt you."

"Mama, this isn't part of the plan."

"I know. Natsu's such an airhead."

"What should we do?"

"Well… Let's let him handle things for now, but when things get bad… and they will, we'll be there to back him up. Sound good?"

"Uh huh."

"Wendy, you got air support."

"Aye."

"Oi! Where are these deadly pirates we've been hearing about?!

"Let's just get this over with before I get tired of waiting!"

Out of nowhere, a lone pirate came charging at him with a sword. He swung at Natsu's head and completely missed. The guy looked down to see Natsu bent over with the blankest look on his face. He quickly tried to bring his sword down on top of him, but it was already too late. Natsu stuck out his leg and kicked him across the street and into a pile of trash. Just across the way, Luna's face was glowing with excitement. She wanted to see Natsu do some crazy stuff even though he said that he wouldn't.

"Anyone else?!"

Answering to the call, a huge group of pirates jumped out from the roofs of the building and tackled Natsu to the ground. Their numbers created a huge pile on top of Natsu to the point where he was unable to escape.

"We got you now, you conceited loser… Huh?"

A light emerged from underneath the group of pirates and then expected happened. A flame erupted from the group, sending their bodies flying in every direction.

"Bring it on! I've been waiting for a fight!"

"Get him!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!" The pirates from all over the town started to converge on Natsu's position. That's when Lucy realized it was time to bring in the back-up. She looked at Wendy and Carla took to the sky with her.

"Tenryuu no Yokugeki!" Her wind slashes broke up the hoard of pirates as Lucy and Luna entered the fray.

"Gate of the Lion. I open thee. Leo!" The two of them summoned Loki which gave them two more fighters in the fray. With this much fighting power, the pirates didn't stand a chance. Unfortunately, they didn't realize this so they continued to fight until their numbers started to dwindle. The leader of the pirates looked around and saw that most of them were struggling to stand. That's when he called it.

"Back to the ship! Retreat!" All at once, they stopped what they were doing and headed back to the dock where their ship was parked. Meanwhile, Wendy, Lucy, and Luna didn't even bother pursuing them. They knew they won and that they didn't need to waste their time. However, there was still one person on their team that wasn't accounted for. It was Natsu.

"Mama, papa's about to destroy those guys. Can I watch?"

"I don't know. It's not that safe still."

"Don't worry. I got this." Happy swooped in and carried Luna into the sky to give her the best view of the final result of the battle. From where she was, she could see all of the pirates trying to pile into one ship while there was one small person walking towards the docks. It was Natsu.

"Go papa! Give it to them!"

From the ground, Natsu managed to hear it and decided to go all-out. Where the pirates were, there was no possible way to cause collateral damage so Natsu lit his right on fire and took aim.

"Karyuu no…"

"Hurry up! We gotta get out of here!" The leader looked back at the town and saw Natsu still standing there. "Move!"

"Bakuhatsu Ken!" He threw his fist at the ship and a huge explosion of fire came rumbling towards them. The only thing Luna could see was a huge brought light dominate the sky.

"Wow."

"Natsu went all-out, I guess."

The light remained for quite some time and when it finally faded away, everyone looked at the docks to see nothing left. His incredible punch managed to split the sea. They were all speechless except for Natsu.

"Ah, that was fun." He uncurled his fingers and threw his arms behind his head. "Alright, let's head back to the guild. We'll let the master know and we'll get paid."

"Papa!"

Natsu looked up and saw Happy descending with Luna towards him.

"Hey, did you catch that awesome move?"

Luna was completely speechless. She just looked up at him with bewildered eyes. She couldn't believe that he was capable of such destruction. She jumped at his stomach and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"I take it back. I take it all back. There's no way I could top that. You win."

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. One day, I'll teach you that move. Just keep training hard and I promise you'll be one of the strongest mages in the world."

"Really," she asked as she looked up at him.

"I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back as she dug her face into his stomach once more. Meanwhile, Wendy and Lucy made their way over to him with nothing to say. There face said it all. All Natsu had to do was smile and give them hugs. Happy and Carla joined in own their group hug.

Although they've all spent so much time together, right now just felt like the perfect family moment. They were all together doing the thing they love to do. Luna got to bash on some guys. Wendy got to show off in front of her little sister, which she is really happy about. Lucy got to fight with her daughter which went by smoothly and Natsu made a promise to Luna that he wouldn't be able to break. Natsu knew that Luna had the potential to get to his level and even higher. All it was going to take was patient and all of the love and support from their family. That's when they all realized that they wouldn't have wanted things any other way. The way things were now was perfect. They were a family… A family that couldn't be stopped no matter what happened.

The End


End file.
